Historia de amor desde la cárcel
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: *DESCONTINUADO* Yami es el asesino más temido de toda la cárcel. Pero que pasa cuando llega un pequeño ángel? Podrá cambiar a Yami o terminará como todos los demás? YYxY
1. Chapter 1

**Historia de amor desde la cárcel**

**Capítulo 1**

-No, suéltenme! Yo no hice nada!- exclamó el chico mientras intentaba escapar.

-Quédate quieto! Estás arrestado por el homicidio de tu compañero de clase!- le dijo el policía forzándolo a entrar en la patrulla.

-Ya se los dije, yo no hice nada! Soy inocente!- afirmó.

-Sí, dile eso al juez. Estoy seguro que te darán unos buenos años de cárcel para que pagues lo que has hecho-

-Pero yo...-

-Debiste haberlo pensado antes de cometer esta locura- habló el hombre interrumpiéndolo.

-No hice nada! No fui yo, lo juro!- exclamó el joven. Sin embargo, nadie le puso atención.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-El jurado encuentra a Yugi Mutou culpable de homicidio- El pequeño bajó su mirada. -"Yo no hice nada... Por favor, no quiero ir a la cárcel"- pensó mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. El tiempo se detuvo para él al igual que su vida. Que cruel destino le esperaba.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, dos hombres lo llevaron hasta una patrulla, que lo llevaría a lo que sería su casa durante 5 años.

-"Por qué a mí? Que voy hacer ahora?"- se preguntaba el chico una y otra vez. Las imágenes del exterior pasaban por la ventana sin parar. Yugi las vio, poniendo atención en cada detalle. Por que esta sería la última vez que las vería. De pronto, toda civilización desapareció dando espacio a la naturaleza compuesta por árboles y plantas. En ese momento comprendió que ya habían salido de la ciudad. La naturaleza continuó siendo lo único que veía, hasta que unas enormes paredes, muy parecidas a las murallas de un castillo, rompieron con el hermoso paisaje.

-Hemos llegado- avisó unos de lo hombres. Yugi suspiró, sus nervios no lo dejaban en paz. Qué iba a ser de él ahora? De seguro lo abusarían de todas las formas existentes; al menos eso es lo que siempre creyó que pasaba en las cárceles. La autoridad era el más fuerte. Todos debían de obedecerlo a menos que en verdad no apreciaran sus vidas.

-Que esperas, muévete!- exclamó el hombre mientras empujaba al chico. -Nada de lo que hagas podrá salvarte ahora- agregó.

-Este es?- preguntó el director.

-Sí señor- contestó el otro.

-Bien, llévenlo con los del este-

-Pero este chico cometió homicidio, no robo- le dijo.

-Ya lo sé, pero no creo que sea capaz de lastimar a alguien- afirmó el director. -Hagan lo que dije. Ya después veremos su comportamiento- Los hombres asintieron.

-Ya oíste mocoso, camina!- Yugi obedeció.

-"Este es uno de los mejores que he visto en mucho tiempo. Sería muy divertido jugar con él"- pensó. -Oye, tú!- le dijo al guardia que llevaba a Yugi.

-Que quieres ahora?- le preguntó el aludido. Ese hombre que lo había llamado era uno de los más peligrosos de toda la penitenciaría.

-Hagamos un trato, qué dices? Tú llevas a ese niño al oeste y yo te doy una buena recompensa- El guardia sonrió.

-Como digas- respondió mientras empujaba a Yugi hacia el otro lado. El chico estaba muy asustado, la etapa oeste era donde se encontraban los criminales más violentos, los violadores y los peores asesinos de todos. No había seguridad en esa zona. Hasta los policías tenían miedo de entrar en ese lugar. -"Que voy hacer? Que va a ser de mí?"- pensaba el chico.

-Ya llegamos... espero que disfrutes tu estadía- le dijo el hombre con sarcasmo. De su bolsillo sacó las llaves de una de las celdas y la abrió con cautela. Dentro estaba el mismo hombre que había visto hace unos minutos. Pero no estaba solo, por lo menos 10 reos más lo acompañaban, todos con una sádica sonrisa en sus rostros. -Que esperas, entra!- exclamó el guardia mientras lo empujaba con fuerza, haciéndolo caer dentro de la celda.

-Pero miren que hermoso angelito nos han traído- habló el hombre. -Lo menos que podemos hacer es darle la bienvenido, no creen?- preguntó. Todos asintieron y se lanzaron sobre Yugi de una sola vez, como si ellos fueran los leopardos y el pobre chico fuera su presa.

-No, suéltenme!- gritó el joven mientras sentía como de un solo jalón se deshacían de sus prendas hasta dejarlo en boxers solamente. -Suéltenme... por favor- susurró en medio del llanto.

-Lo haremos... cuando terminemos contigo!- En ese momento, los diez hombres comenzaron a tocarlo y besarlo. El chico sentía que estaba en el mismo infierno siendo torturado por los demonios más perversos de todo el inframundo. Nunca había sentido algo peor que lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Se sentía sucio. Pero eso era solo el comienzo. Yugi cerró sus ojos y se preparó para lo peor; pero nunca llegó. Al abrir sus ojos vio que todos los reos se habían levantado y estaban mirando al frente. Al hacerlo él también, vio a un hombre en frente suyo el cual tenía un curioso parecido a él, sin embargo, sus ojos marcaban una gran diferencia. Eran de un color rojo carmesí y no demostraban bondad alguna.

-No te atrevas Faraón. Yo pagué por este niño!- exclamó el hombre por quien había empezado todo. El otro solo lo miró por unos momentos y luego, en una milésima de segundo, sacó un cuchillo y lo puso en la garganta del otro.

-Espero que esto te enseñe a no responderme, sobretodo cuando ni siquiera te he dirijido la palabra- le dijo amenazante mientras presionaba el cuchillo contra la piel del otro, causándole una pequeña herida. -Marik, Bakura!- llamó. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron. -Llévense a ese niño- les dijo. Los dos hicieron lo dicho, ayudaron al pequeño a levantarse y lo sacaron de ahí sin que nadie intentara detenerlos. -Me llevaré tu premio como un castigo por responderle a tus superiores- susurró antes de salir del lugar. Todos se hacieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-"Si hay algo que odio es que lastimen a personas inocentes"- pensó el Faraón mientras caminaba por los solitarios pasillos.

-Por fin llegas, pensamos que te había pasado algo- le dijo el albino.

-Solo me entretuve más de lo que había pensado Robatumbas- contestó el joven.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendiste unos minutos atrás por llamarnos por nuestro nombre- comentó el otro joven.

-Lo sé, al parecer se me olvidó que aun estamos aquí- Fue la respuesta del Faraón.

-Como sea, qué quieres que hagamos con el mocoso?- le preguntó el Robatumbas. El joven miró al chico. Aun estaba en ropa interior y al parecer estaba muy asustado.

-Dejaré que se quede aquí. Después de todo nos sobra una cama- afirmó el Faraón.

-No entiendo para que deberíamos preocuparnos. Sé que no te gusta que lastimen a los inocentes, pero con una obra de caridad nos vas a evitarlo- comentó el Cuidatumbas.

-Ya lo sé, pero aun así no importa que se quede... no nos hace daño, que yo sepa no tiene lepra-

-Está bien, has lo que quieras. Yo ya me voy a dormir- habló el albino.

-Yo también- afirmó el moreno.

-Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó el Faraón al chico.

-...Yugi...- respondió el pequeño suavemente.

-Ese ya no será tu nombre... desde hoy te llamarás... Tenshi- le dijo. Yugi lo miró un poco confundido. -"Ángel?"- se preguntó. -Es un nombre que va contigo y estoy seguro que con tu personalidad también- explicó el Faraón. -Por cierto, no te he dicho como debes llamarnos. El albino de allá es el Robatumbas y el otro es el Cuidatumbas y a mí puedes llamarme Faraón, te quedó claro?- le preguntó. El chico asintió. -Bien, quiero que siempre estés con alguno de nosotros. No quiero que estés solo en ningún momento, entendiste?- Nuevamente, el chico asintió. -Perfecto, puedes ir a dormir si quieres- le dijo.

-Sí- susurró el pequeño mientras se acostaba en una de las camas y cerraba sus ojos. -"Como quisiera que esto fuera solo una pesadilla. Quiero despertar en mi habitación como todos los días. Pero por alguna razón, me siento protegido. Sé que el Faraón no dejará que nada malo me pase"- pensó Tenshi antes de caer en un sueño profundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Historia de amor desde la cárcel**

**Capítulo 2**

-Muévete mocoso, no tengo todo el día!- exclamó el Robatumbas.

-Ya voy- le dijo Tenshi mientras cerraba la ducha.

-Por fin! Creí que te habías ahogado ahí dentro- comentó. -Más vale que aprendas que ya no estás en tu casa. No puedes durar todo lo que quieras- afirmó mientras se alejaba. -Qué esperas enano, muévete!- exclamó al ver que el chico no se movía. -Quiero comer algo, tengo hambre sabes?- le preguntó con molestia.

-Lo siento- le dijo el chico.

-Sí, como sea. Por qué no haces algo útil y vas con el Faraón y le dices que ya vamos a comer- ordenó. Tenshi lo miró con molestia. Él no era ningun inútil. -"Quien se cree que es?"- se preguntó. Sin embargo, obedeció. -"Supongo que si voy a permanecer aquí tendré que seguir sus reglas... por lo menos nada malo va a pasarme mientras esté con ellos"- pensó.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Tenshi llegó a la celda en donde se encontraba el Faraón.

-Faraón- llamó Tenshi. El aludido lo miró.

-Qué quieres?- le preguntó con sequedad. El pequeño se molestó. -"Por qué no pueden ser un poco más amables... casi lo olvido, aquí todos son delincuentes"- se dijo con fastidio. -"Bueno, supongo que entonces yo también tendré que actuar como uno"-

-El Robatumbas me mandó a decirte que ya vamos a comer... Aunque sino quieres no tienes que ir. Así nos libraremos de ti por un rato. Aunque como siempre estás aquí, creo que siempre estamos librados de ti- le dijo. El faraón lo miró con sorpresa pero inmediatamente fue reemplazada por enojo.

-Cuida tu lengua- le advirtió.

-Y si no lo hago? Qué vas hacerme?- retó el chico.

-Estás retándome?- le preguntó el Faraón mientras se acercaba al chico hasta estar solo milímetros lejos de él. Tenshi no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso por la cercanía del otro pero intentó ocultarlo.

-Puede ser... no sé, tal vez- le dijo.

-No sabes quien soy, cierto?- El chico se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta.

-No, no lo sé, y sinceramente no me importa- le dijo antes de alejarse del otro y salir del lugar.

-Mocoso atrevido- susurró el Faraón. -"No sé por que lo ayudé. Mejor lo hubiera dejado a su suerte. Resultó ser igual que todos"- pensó.

Mientras tanto, Tenshi ya había llegado al comedor.

-Donde está el Faraón?- le preguntó el Cuidatumbas.

-No lo sé- respondió el chico.

-Te dije que le avisaras que ya íbamos a comer- le dijo el Robatumbas.

-Y lo hice, yo le avisé. No es mi culpa que no quiera comer- Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver la actitud del más pequeño.

-No me vengas con esa actitud de chico rebelde, porque a ti no te va- afirmó el Robatumbas. -Deberías de agradecernos... sobretodo al Faraón por haberte ayudado. Tienes suerte, él no hace eso muy seguido. Supongo que vio algo especial en ti-

-Pienso lo mismo. Y por unos momentos llegué a pensar que tal vez tú podrías cambiar a Ya... al Faraón. Pero con esta nueva actitud me hiciste cambiar de opinión... al parecer eres igual a todos, que decepción- habló el Cuidatumbas. Tenshi lo miró confundido.

-De qué hablan?- preguntó.

-Nada importante... por lo menos para ti- respondió el Robatumbas. -Vámonos Cuidatumbas, de repente ya no tengo hambre- El aludido asintió.

-"Y ahora que les pasa?"- se preguntó el chico. -"No me importa. Pueden hacer lo que quieran, ninguno de ellos tiene importancia para mí... Pero qué estoy pensando? Así no soy yo. Creo que estar aquí me ha cambiado... y eso que apenas llevo un día"-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Ahí estás. Se puede saber por que no fuiste a comer?- le preguntó el Robatumbas.

-No tengo hambre... algun problema con eso?- fue la respuesta del Faraón.

-No sé que te dijo el mocoso, solo te digo que no le des importancia-

-Por qué piensan que Yugi tiene algo que ver en esto?- preguntó el joven.

-Por el cambio en el carácter del mocoso y porque lo acabas de llamar por su nombre- le dijo el Cuidatumbas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No entiendo por que ayudaste a ese niño... resultó ser un mal agradecido-

-Estoy de acuerdo, es mejor que lo dejemos a su suerte- comentó el moreno.

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero si él quiere estar con ustedes, no lo hagan a un lado- les dijo el Faraón.

-Está bien pero no pienso ayudar a ese niño en nada-

-Yo tampoco- afirmó el albino. -Y bueno, que vas hacer ahora. Te quedarás aquí todo el día o vas a salir un rato de esta celda?- le preguntó.

-Creo que me quedaré aquí... tal vez duerma un poco- contestó el Faraón.

-Como quieras. Vámonos Cuidatumbas, dejemos al Señor Orgulloso solo- le dijo. El aludido asintió.

-"Por fin se fueron"- pensó el Faraón antes de sacar un pequeño frasco de píldoras que había escondido minutos atrás al oír a los dos jóvenes acercarse. -"Esto me ayudará a descansar"- se dijo mientras sacaba tres de ellas y las ingería junto con un vaso de agua. -"Ahora tengo que esperar 20 ó 30 minutos para que haga efecto... es demasiado tiempo!"- pensó antes de sacar dos píldoras más e ingerirlas de la misma manera que lo había hecho con las otras. Cinco minutos después, su cuerpo se relajó completamente y una sensación de calidez lo inundó. Su cama parecía más suave y acogedora de lo normal. Segundos después, el Faraón estaba totalmente dormido.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Y bueno, qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó el Cuidatumbas.

-Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? No tengo ni idea que podemos hacer- respondió el Robatumbas.

-Genial... yo voy a comer algo- le dijo el moreno. -Quieres venir?-

-No hay otra cosa que hacer, cierto? Y no pienso quedarme aquí parado como idiota- afirmó.

-Mira quien viene...- susurró el Cuidatumbas de repente. El Robatumbas miró hacia adelante. -"Genial"- pensó al ver al pequeño acercarse.

-Donde está el Faraón? No me digan que está resentido por lo que le dije- habló Tenshi con sarcasmo.

-Mira niño, no sé que fue lo que te pasó. Ayer eras el mocoso tímido y hoy resulta que eres completamente diferente. Y si ese es tu carácter déjame decirte que no te soporto- le dijo el albino con furia.

-Y crees que me importa?- preguntó el chico.

-No tiene caso. Vámonos ya Robatumbas- habló el moreno.

-Está bien, pero no he terminado contigo. Solo te doy una advertencia... no te acerques al Faraón, yo sé lo que te digo. Tú no sabes quien es él- le dijo seriamente confundiendo por unos momentos a Tenshi.

-No lo sé y no me importa!- exclamó. Sin embargo, ambos jóvenes ya estaban lejos. -"No sé por qué estoy actuando así... pero este lugar me desespera... quiero salir de aquí"- pensó el pequeño mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a amenazarle. Aun así, no las dejo caer. -"Será mejor que vaya a descansar unos momentos"- se dijo antes de caminar hacia su celda. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con que el Faraón estaba ahí, aunque al parecer estaba dormido. -"Habré sido muy cruel con él? A nadie le gustaría que le dijeran eso"- Sin siquiera ser consciente, se fue acercando cada vez más al joven, hasta estar a la par de él. -"A mí tampoco me gustaría..."- pensó mientras llevaba su mano hasta la mejilla del otro y comenzaba a acariciarla suavemente. No podía evitarlo; el Faraón se veía tan inocente... como un niño. Sin embargo ocultaba un oscuro secreto. Detrás de ese semblante de niño inocente se escondía la sombra de un oscuro pasado. Un pasado que lo había traído a este horrendo lugar, en la zona de máxima seguridad.

-"Aunque aquí no hay seguridad. Nos vigilan desde afuera supongo"- pensó el chico. En ese momento, escuchó un pequeño gemido proveniente del Faraón. Al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que éste estaba despertando. -"No puede ser, ahora qué hago?"- se preguntó el pequeño. Sin embargo, la reacción del Faraón fue muy distinta a la que esperaba.

-Hola Yugi- le dijo el joven mientras sonreía. Tenshi lo miró sorprendido. -"Me llamó por mi nombre? Acaso me está sonriendo? Qué...?"- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir un leve golpe en su pecho. Al dirgir su mirada hacia abajo miró con mucha sorpresa al Faraón, quien estaba abrazándolo.

-Faraón?- preguntó aun sin creer lo que veía. El aludido lo miró y le sonrió nuevamente.

-Tú sí me entiendes, verdad Yugi? Todos me entienden!- exclamó con felicidad.

-Faraón... se siente bien?- le preguntó el chico.

-Contigo siempre estoy bien- respondió. -"Actúa como un niño"- pensó Tenshi. -"Parece como si hubiera tomado 30 litros de cerveza"-

-Faraón yo creo que- se detuvo al ver que el joven en sus brazos ya se había dormido nuevamente. -"Sí, creo que alguna bebida alcohólica es la responsable de esto... o mejor dicho, muchas bebidas alcohólicas... Un momento, aquí no hay licor, cierto? Esto es extraño... Creo que el Robatumbas tiene razón, yo no sé quien es el Faraón en realidad"- se dijo el chico. Sin embargo, no se separó del otro joven. Momentos después, Tenshi también estaba completamente dormido.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Ha cambiado mucho, no crees?- preguntó el Robatumbas.

-Sí, demasiado- respondió el Cuidatumbas. -Sin embargo aun estoy preocupado-

-Por qué? No has notado el cambio en él?-

-Por supuesto que sí... sé que no volverá a hacer lo que hizo; lo que lo trajo aquí. Pero lo que me preocupa era el vicio que tenía con...-

-las drogas- finalizó el albino.

-Así es. Solo faltan cinco años y me preocupa que el Faraón vuelva a lo mismo... las drogas destruyeron su vida- comentó.

-Lo sé. Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y aquí no hay droga. Ya no le hace falta. En mi opinión le fue muy fácil dejarlas- afirmó el Robatumbas.

-Es por eso que estoy preocupado-

-Qué quieres decir? Que el Faraón ha estado consumiendo drogas sin que nos demos cuenta? Yo en lo personal no creo que eso sea posible. Cómo puede conseguirla aquí? Es imposible- le dijo el joven.

-Estoy de acuerdo... pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme. Le fue demasiado fácil dejarlas. Acaso no recuerdas su vicio con ellas? Casi siempre tomaba sobre dosis- recordó el Cuidatumbas.

-No sé como lo hizo pero estoy seguro de que no ha vuelto a consumir droga desde que llegamos aquí. Podemos dejar de preocuparnos- aseguró el albino.

-Eso espero-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-"Maldición, no puede ser. Por qué hice eso?"- pensaba el Faraón mientras miraba al chico que aun dormía. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado. Había actuado como un niño frente a Tenshi. -"Ahora qué pensará de mí?"- se preguntó. -"Tengo que arreglar esto"- se dijo antes de sacudir ligeramente al chico provocando que éste despertara.

-Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con furia.

-Yo... este... yo solo...- balbuceó el pequeño sin poder encontrar una respuesta clara.

-Como te atreves a dormir conmigo en MI cama!- exclamó.

-Pero tú... tú estabas...-

-Debiste haber estado soñando. Tal vez comiste demasiado. Ahora lárgate, no quiero verte aquí!- Tenshi obedeció de inmediato. -"No fue un sueño estoy seguro...tengo que encontrar al Robatumbas y al Cuidatumbas... necesito que me expliquen algunas cosas..."-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi Girl: hasta aquí lo dejo. Lo hice un poco más largo esta vez, o por lo menos eso intenté. No estoy segura si me quedó bien este capítulo ya que estoy un poco enferma y el dolor de cabeza no me ha dejado en paz. Aun así espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Gracias por sus reviews!

Nos vemos después

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Historia de amor desde la cárcel **

**Capítulo 3**

-Marik, Bakura- llamó el chico.

-Ya te habíamos dicho que no nos llamaras por nuestros nombres- le dijo el Robatumbas.

-Se puede saber qué demonios quieres?- preguntó el Cuidatumbas. -Por si no lo sabes, no tengo tiempo para escuchar a mocosos engreídos y arrogantes como tú- agregó. Tenshi lo miró con enojo y estuvo a punto de responder de una manera no muy educada, pero se contuvo.

-Necesito saber algo sobre el Faraón-

-Para qué? Después de todo no creo que te importe. A menos que sea para tu propio beneficio- habló el Robatumbas. Sin embargo, Tenshi ignoró el comentario.

-Acaso tiene dos personalidades o sueña despierto?- preguntó. Ambos jóvenes miraron al chico sorprendidos.

-Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque hace poco se comportó como si fuera otra persona. Estaba muy feliz, parecía un niño- respondió.

-Estás seguro de lo que dices?- preguntó el Cuidatumbas.

-No hubiera dicho nada si no estuviera seguro- afirmó el chico. -Ahora, me van a decir que es lo que pasa?- No hubo respuesta por unos momentos, sin embargo, los semblantes de ambos jóvenes indicaban que algo no estaba bien.

Pero por fin, el Cuidatumbas habló. -Ya hemos visto al Faraón actuar así pero... eso fue antes de llegar aquí-

-Y por qué actuaba así?- preguntó Tenshi con curiosidad. Hubo silencio durante unos momentos. Al parecer los otros dos no tenían intención de responderle. El pequeño se cruzó de brazos. No tenía intención de salir de ahí, no hasta que esos dos le dijeran qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Supongo que no vale la pena ocultarlo más, no crees Marik?- preguntó el Robatumbas. Tenshi se sorprendió al escuchar al Robatumbas llamar al otro por su nombre. Al parecer lo que iban a decirle era algo muy importante.

-Tienes razón- respondió el moreno. -Mira niño, escúchame y escúchame bien... lo que voy a contarte es algo de suma importancia- advirtió mientras miraba al chico.

-Qué tan importante?- preguntó Tenshi. -Qué es lo que van a decirme?-

-La historia de nuestro pasado- contestó el Cuidatumbas. -Y más especificamente, del pasado del Faraón- agregó. Esta vez Tenshi no dijo nada, solo esperaba que el joven empezara.

-Bueno, todo empezó cuando el Faraón tenía 11 años...-

**Flashback**

-Ahora todo es mi culpa! Solo eso me faltaba!- exclamaba un hombre de unos 40 años.

-Por supuesto que es tu culpa! Todo es por tu maldita culpa!- exclamó una mujer quien al parecer era su esposa. -Mira como vienes! BORRACHO COMO SIEMPRE!- La pelea continuaba, así era todos los días. Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba, un pequeño se encontraba encerrado en su habitación. Sus manos cubrían sus orejas en un esfuerzo por dejar de escuchar lo que pasaba abajo. Pero el esfuerzo era en vano, no servía de nada. Los gritos y golpes se escuchaban claramente.

-Por qué? Por qué? Por qué?- se preguntaba el chico una y otra vez. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas hasta llegar al piso. Sus ojos estaban cerrados en un intento por olvidarse del mundo. Le dolía, le dolía de verdad que fueran sus propios padres los que pelearan de esa forma.

Antes no era así, todo era completamente diferente. Eran una familia feliz y unida. Pero luego su padre cayó en los vicios... y así comenzó todo. Su madre le reprochaba que llegara tan tarde y borracho. Y así era como empezaban las peleas. Primero solo gritos y reproches, luego golpes e insultos.

Lo único que quería el pobre chico era ser feliz con sus seres queridos, pero ni aun eso se cumplía. Sus padres eran lo único que le quedaban. No tenía hermanos ni parientes. Ni mucho menos amigos. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ir a la escuela. A veces intentaba detenerlos pero eso solo empeoraba las cosas. Sus padres no dudaban y le pegaban para que se alejara. Por eso, creía él, es que lo habían obligado a dejar los estudios.

Si alguien veía los golpes, sus padres estarían en graves problemas.

Mientras tanto, los gritos no habían cesado. Al contrario, cada vez eran más fuertes. El chico ya no pudo aguantar más. Salió de su habitación y con mucho cuidado bajó hasta llegar donde sus padres estaban.

-Eres una malagradecida! Te doy todo lo que quieres y así es como me pagas! ERES UNA MALDITA!- exclamó el padre mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a su esposa, dejándola casi inconsciente.

Sin importarle el estado de la mujer, tomó uno de los adornos de vidrio de la mesa y lo alzó, con la intención de dejarlo caer sobre la cabeza de la madre.

-Papá no!- exclamó el pequeño mientras salía de su escondite y se colocaba entre su madre y su padre.

-Yami, apártate!- le ordenó la mujer. Sin embargo, el chico no obedeció.

-Hazle caso a tu madre, niño. Si no quieres que te lastime- advirtió el hombre mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al pequeño.

-Al niño no lo toques!- exclamó de pronto la mujer. -Él no tiene la culpa de nada!-

-Por supuesto que sí. Él es el culpable de todo! Es por su culpa que todo esto pasó. Desde que nació no ha hecho otra cosa más que estorbar! Él fue un error, un maldito error!- Yami lo miró con dolor al escucharlo decir esto. Acaso su padre no lo quería? Era verdad que él solo era un error?

-Tal vez lo fue pero es nuestro hijo! NUESTRO HIJO!- Esta vez quien se ganó la atención del pequeño fue ella. Sin embargo, sus palabra solo respondieron una de sus preguntas. Él era un error, solo eso. Sin poder soportarlo más, salió de la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta del frente. La abrió de golpe y salió corriendo por las calles.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar, los padres del chico discutían y se echaban las culpas por lo que había sucedido. Lo que menos les importaba era buscar al pequeño.

Minutos después el chico aun seguía corriendo, sin rumbo fijo. Pero por fin llegó a un lugar que al parecer no tenía salida. Parecía un callejón.

-Pero que tenemos aqui- oyó que alguen decía a sus espaldas. Un escalofrío recorrío su cuerpo y el miedo se apoderó de sus sentidos. -Pero si es un niñito... y al parecer está triste- De pronto, el hombre estaba de frente a él. El chico solo lo miró con temor. -Por qué estás triste?- preguntó el tipo. Pero sin embargo, y para sorpresa del pequeño, la pregunta no fue hecha con tono de burla.

-Es que... yo... - balbuceó el chico sin poder encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Mira, te voy a dar algo que te quitará por completo la tristeza. Lo quieres?- preguntó el hombre. Yami asintió sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo único que quería ahora era que la tristeza desapareciera. -Muy bien... toma- le dijo mientras le entregaba una especie de pastilla.

-Qué es esto?- preguntó Yami confundido.

-Es una pastilla que te quitará la tristeza. Solo tienes que tomarla con un vaso de agua y ya, se va la tristeza- explicó.

-Se va?- preguntó el chico emocionado. El hombre asintió.

-Sí se va. Ahora por qué no vas a tu casa y la pruebas?- ofreció. Yami asintió.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Por cierto...- habló el hombre llamando la atención del pequeño. -Si quieres más puedes venir mañana, yo estoy aquí todos los días. Aunque tendrás que traer dinero. Solo doy una muestra gratis- Yami asintió. No había problema, sus padres nunca notaban su ausencia o simplemente no le daban importancia. Así que no había ningun inconveniente. Solo tenía que conseguir el dinero. Pero sabía muy bien donde lo guardaba su padre. Sería muy fácil robarlo y conociendo a su padre, creería que lo había gastado en sus vicios. Ahora solo faltaba saber si esa pastilla en realidad le quitaría la tristeza.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Esa pastilla era una droga- explicó el Robatumbas.

-Entonces Yam... el Faraón consumía drogas?- preguntó Tenshi aun sin creerlo.

-Sí... y todo por culpa de sus padres- dijo el Cuidatumbas. Tenshi no dijo nada. Todo esto lo había hecho sentirse diferente con respecto al Faraón. Al principio creyó que su comportamiento frío y lejano solo era porque así es él. Pero ahora que conocía la razón no sabía que pensar. Antes jamás hubiera pensado intentar ser su amigo pero ahora... Ahora que sabía todo, sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

-Pero... como explican su comportamiento de hace unos minutos?- preguntó refiriéndose al comportamiento que él había descrito.

-No sé... aquí no hay droga... no puede haber droga. Pero su comportamiento dice otra cosa- susurró el Cuidatumbas.

-Cómo saben todo eso?- preguntó esta vez refiriéndose a lo que le habían contado.

-Yami nos lo dijo... Nos describió cada detalle- respondió el Robatumbas esta vez usando el verdadero nombre del Faraón.

-Qué pasó luego?-

-Esa es la parte más díficil para Yami... o por lo menos eso creo. Sería la más díficil para mi si hubiera estado en su lugar...-

**Flashback**

-Eres un maldito!- exclamó el hombre mientras levantaba su mano, listo para pegarlo al chico frente a él.

-Ahora vas a pegarme! No puedes hacer otra cosa? Eres un maldito cobarde!- habló el joven. Sin embargo eso no detuvo a su padre, quien le dio una tremenda cachetada.

-Cuida tus palabras niño!-

-Y si no lo hago, qué? Vas a pegarme de nuevo!-

-Te lo estoy advirtiendo-

-Está bien, entonces pégame! Que para eso es lo único que sirvo, no es asi!- exclamó el chico.

-No intentes pasarte de listo conmigo- advirtió el hombre. -Eso es lo única que saben hacer tú y esa maldita perra...-

-A mi madre no la insultes!-

-La insulto todo lo que se me de la gana!- respondió el hombre antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Yami se quedó quieto por unos minutos antes de sacar un pequeño frasco que contenía varias pastillas. Tomó una y con un vaso de agua la pasó por su garganta. Solo eso le daba paz.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó... hasta que su padre se dio cuenta de que consumía drogas-

-Y entonces que pasó?- preguntó Tenshi.

-Su padre no dejó que se quedara... así que Yami se fue de su casa- explicó el Robatumbas. -Fue así como nos conocimos...-

**Flashback**

-Entonces ya no tienes donde vivir?- preguntó el hombre.

-No- susurró el chico. Estaba llorando, no podía evitarlo. Se sentía mal. -Y tampoco tengo dinero para comprarte más pastillas- le dijo.

-No llores, yo voy a ayudarte- Yami levantó su mirada.

-De verdad?- le preguntó. El hombre asintió.

-Sí, después de todo has sido un buen cliente- le dijo. -Ven, sígueme- El chico asintió.

Caminaron durante algunos minutos hasta llegar a una zona que Yami no conocía. Las casas no eran las más bonitas pero estaban en buen estado. O por lo menos eso aparentaban.

-Es aquí- habló el hombre. -Entra- le dijo después de abrir la puerta. El pequeño obedeció.

-Marik, Bakura!- exclamó el mayor.

-Aquí estamos!- contestaron ambos jóvenes mientras se acercaban.

-Quiero presentarles a alguien. Se quedará a vivir con nosotros. Y es de su edad- les dijo. Los dos chico lo miraron curiosos. -Él es Yami. Yami, ellos son Marik y Bakura. Marik es el moreno y Bakura es el albino- explicó. El pequeño asintió. -Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme. Nos vemos en unas horas- les dijo mientras se retiraba.

-Así que te llamas Yami- habló Bakura. El aludido asintió.

-Bienvenido al grupo, Yami- dijeron ambos simultáneamente. El chico los miró sorprendido antes de sonreir.

-...Gracias...-

**Fin del Flashback **

-Así fue como nos conocimos- comentó el Cuidatumbas.

-Su vida ha sido muy trágica, cierto?- preguntó Tenshi.

-Más de lo que te puedas imaginar- contestó el moreno. -Nosotros siempre intentamos ser comprensivos con él, pero él siempre se mostró frío... Y cuando llegaste...-

-Pensamos que tal vez tú podrías ser quien lo cambie- finalizó el Robatumbas.

-Yo? Por qué yo?-

-Sabemos que hay algo especial en ti... o por lo menos sabemos que Yami vio algo especial en ti. Aunque por la manera en que te comportaste hace algunas horas... No sé, creo que le debes una disculpa. Después de todo el te ayudó- le dijo el Cuidatumbas. Tenshi se quedó callado por unos momentos. Tal vez era verdad y sí le debía una disculpa. Porque aunque no parece, las personas frías son las más sensibles.

-Supongo que tienen razón... iré con él ahora- habló por fin.

-No olvides vigilarlo de cerca- le dijo el Robatumbas. Tenshi asintió.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Mientras tanto, el Faraón estaba acostado en su cama. Sin embargo no estaba dormido ni tampoco tenía sueño. Simplemente no tenía nada que hacer.

Oyó pasos que se acercaban. Al principio no les dio importancia. Pero luego escuchó que la puerta de su celda se abría. Al mirar hacia adelante se encontró con Tenshi, quien estaba parado sin hacer nada, solo mirándolo fijamente. Parecía estar un poco inseguro.

El Faraón no dijo nada. No tenía nada que decir. Solo esperaba que el chico le dijera lo que tuviera que decirle. Si es que en realidad tenía que decirle algo.

Yugi al fin se decidió. Sin quitar su mirada de la del Faraón, le dijo lo que quería decirle desde hace unos momentos.

-Yami, podemos hablar?-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi girl: bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo. Perdón por no haber actualizado pero he estado ocupada además de que he tenido un pequeño bloqueo mental. Pero creo que ya pasó y ahora podré actualizar con mayor rapidez. Aunque no puedo prometer nada.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya sé que tiene mucho flashback pero bueno, es algo necesario.

Nos vemos después

No olviden dejar un review!

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Historia de amor desde la cárcel**

**Capítulo 4**

El Faraón miró al chico sorprendido. Lo había llamado por su nombre. Cómo lo sabía? Él nunca se lo había dicho. Aunque tenía que admitir que prefería que Yugi lo llamara por su verdadero nombre.

-De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó al fin, siempre manteniendo su semblante frío.

-Primero que nada quiero… disculparme por la manera en la que me comporté antes- le dijo el pequeño. Su mirada estaba enfocada en el suelo y algunos mechones rubios cubrían surostro haciendo imposible saber qué era lo que sentía en ese momento.

El Faraón no estaba muy convencido con la disculpa del chico. No estaba seguro de si debía creerle o no. Hace algunas horas se había comportado completamente diferente, pero ahora estaba aquí, disculpándose.

Eso lo hizo recordar lo que había pasado momentos atrás. Tal vez Tenshi sabía qué había pasado exactamente. Si era así, estaba en graves problemas. Marik y Bakura de seguro no estarían muy contentos con él.

Pero tal vez Tenshi solo quería algo.

-Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó poniendo a prueba su última teoría.

-Conocerte- Esta respuesta sin duda lo sorprendió. Para qué querría Tenshi conocer a un asesino? Él no tenía nada, solo un pasado oscuro.

-Para qué? Soy un asesino. Para qué conocerme?- Tenshi alzó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro joven. Ahora que conocía parte del pasado del Faraón, su visión sobre el joven había cambiado completamente.

Miraba los ojos del otro, siempre fríos, sin sentimientos. Pero sabía que detrás de esa barrera se encontraba una profunda tristeza. Un niño que jamás recibió el cariño y la atención de una madre y un padre.

No sentía lástima, eso no ayudaría. Las personas no necesitan lástima.

Lo que sentía era tristeza, una tristeza difícil de explicar.

Siguió mirando al otro sin decir palabra. Aunque sabía muy bien que tenía que contestar.

-No es tu culpa que las personas que se hacían llamar tus padres te hayan convertido en lo que eres ahora- respondió.

-Quien te dijo…-

-Eso no importa- interrumpió Tenshi. –Lo único que quiero que sepas es que yo no te veo como un criminal o un asesino, simplemente te veo como un joven que ha sufrido toda su vida y que se ha refugiado en lo que muchos llaman la solución a todos los problemas. Pero eso no es cierto, lo único que consigues es hacerte daño, solo para sentirte bien unos minutos- le dijo.

Ahora solo esperaba la reacción del Faraón. Sí todo salía como él pensaba, Yami le diría sobre las drogas. Y él ni siquiera las tendría que mencionar.

-No estoy consumiendo drogas- afirmó el joven. Tenshi sonrió.

-Quien dijo que yo hablaba sobre las drogas?- preguntó Yugi. El Faraón abrió sus ojos en impresión. No podía creerlo, él mismo había admitido lo de las drogas. Había caído en una trampa y ni siquiera se dio cuenta, hasta ahora.

-Pero ya que las mencionas…- continuó Tenshi. –He oído que es muy difícil deshacerse de ese vicio y que los que consumen drogas harían cualquier cosa por obtener solo un poco-

-Qué quieres decir?- interrogó el más grande sabiendo muy bien a donde quería llegar el pequeño.

Tenshi se quedó callado por unos minutos. Sabía que el Faraón ya estaba consciente de adonde se dirigía esta conversación.

-Ya sé por qué te comportaste así hace algunas horas- le dijo.

-No lo sabes- afirmó el Faraón.

-Tú mismo me lo dijiste- comentó el chico. Hubo silencio después de este comentario. Ninguno de los dos vocalizó palabra. El Faraón alejó su mirada del pequeño y decidió hablar.

-No importa si lo sabes o no, después de todo a ti no te interesa-

-Y no te interesa a ti?- preguntó el pequeño.

-Puedes creer lo que quieras, no me importa- contestó el joven despreocupadamente.

-Por qué no puedes ser más amable?- Tenshi ya estaba molesto, no le gustaba la actitud del Faraón.

-Un asesino no puede ser amable...-

-Tú no eres un asesino!- exclamó el chico. El Faraón lo miró con seriedad. Sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción. No creía lo que el pequeño le decía. -"De seguro Marik y Bakura le dijeron que intentara acercarse a mí para saber sobre las drogas"- pensó el joven.

-No creo nada de lo que dices- afirmó. -Y dile a esos dos que si quieren saber algo sobre mí me lo digan de frente- le dijo refiriéndose a los otros dos jóvenes que ocupaban la celda.

-Marik y Bakura no tienen nada que ver en esto-

-Ellos fueron quienes te dijeron sobre mi pasado-

-Entonces es verdad?- preguntó el chico.

-Para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta? Lo que te dijeron es verdad, no creo que hayan inventado nada. Mi infancia fue una película de terror. Mi padre me odiaba, mi madre pensaba que yo era un error. Intenté suicidarme más de una vez, pero ningún intento dio resultado. Lo único que logré con eso fue que mis padres me castigaran de la manera más cruel que te puedas imaginar. Robaba dinero para comprar drogas, lo único que me daba paz- Yugi no dijo nada. Escuchar la historia de los labios del Faraón era mucho peor que escucharla de otros.

-Qué pasa, Yugi? No era eso lo que te habían dicho, o hablé de más?- interrogó.

-Yo... no sabía que... habías intentado suicidarte- contestó Yugi.

-Enserio? Entonces supongo que tampoco sabes lo de las orgías- comentó el Faraón. Tenshi abrió sus ojos en impresión. Qué había dicho?

-Or...orgías?-

-Sí, orgías. Mi padres me obligaban a complacerlos sexualmente. A veces venían sus amigos a unirse. Gemían y gemían mientras se metían una y otra vez dentro de mí- le dijo.

Yugi estaba completamente paralizado. No sabía qué hacer. Lo que había escuchado lo había dejado totalmente sorprendido. Yami, por otra parte, se levantó y caminó hasta el chico, quien en un acto reflejo dio pasos hacia atrás.

-Tienes miedo? Pero aun no termino. Sabes por qué estoy en este lugar?- preguntó. El pequeño negó con la cabeza. -No fue por asesinar a personas ajenas a mí, nunca encontraron pruebas que pudieran condenarme. Aunque sí estoy aquí por asesinato. Estoy aquí porque asesiné a mis padres-

-No es cierto- susurró Tenshi.

-Pero eso no es lo único que hice- comentó el joven ignorando el comentario del chico. -También soy un violador-

-No es cierto!- exclamó el chico mientras negaba varias veces. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Pero tampoco pudieron encontrar pruebas en mi contra... porque ninguna víctima habló. Y sabes por qué? Porque todas ya estaban muertas- afirmó.

-NO!- exclamó el pequeño antes de salir corriendo del lugar. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. En sus ojos ya eran visibles las lágrimas. No podía creerlo, Yami no solo era un asesino, también era un violador, además de que había asesinado a sus propios padres. -"No es su culpa, sus padres son los únicos culpables"- se decía el chico, sin embargo le era difícil creerlo. No podía evitar sentir miedo hacia el Faraón.

Siguió corriendo, hasta que sus piernas se dieron por vencidas. Se sentó con su espalda recostada en la pared. Juntó sus piernas con su pecho y empezó a llorar. Ya no le importaba quien lo encontrara.

Pensó en lo que Yami le había dicho. Sus padres lo habían obligado a tener sexo con ellos.

-Todo fue culpa de ellos- susurró el chico entre sollozos.

-Pero miren quien está aquí- dijo alguien. Yugi alzó la mirada y se encontró con el mismo hombre que le había causado problemas desde el principio. -Un pequeño angelito nos ha caído del cielo- comentó. Varias risas se escucharon; el hombre no estaba solo.

-Déjenme en paz- susurró el chico.

-Lamento decirle que eso será imposible- contestó el hombre antes de tomar el brazo del chico con fuerza, sacándole un gemido de dolor al pequeño.

-Puedo preguntar por qué se están divirtiendo con mi juguete?- preguntó una voz. Su dueño se acercó, revelando su identidad.

-Faraón-

-Vuelvo a preguntar, qué haces con mi juguete?-

-Yo... iba a... iba a devolvérselo- le dijo.

-Entonces qué estás esperando?- preguntó- El hombre de inmediato soltó al chico. El Faraón lo tomó del brazo y empezó a alejarse, sin embargo, Tenshi no quería ir con el joven.

-Suéltame, déjame en paz!- exclamó.

-Tienes que domesticar mejor a tu gatito, Faraón- habló uno de los hombres a sus espaldas. El joven se detuvo y miró atrás.

-Estoy trabajando en eso- contestó antes de seguir con su camino. Yugi aun seguía quejándose, pero Yami lo ignoraba.

Caminaron un poco más, hasta que los demás ya estaban fuera de la vista. El Faraón empujó a Yugi haciendo que su espalda se golpeara contra la pared. El chico dejó escapar un quejido.

-Qué estabas haciendo ahí! Quieres que te maten?- No hubo respuesta. -Solo eres un criminal principiante-

-No soy un criminal, yo no maté a nadie!- se defendió. Yami no dijo nada, solo lo miró unos momentos antes de alejarse.

-Soy inocente, no como tú! Eres un violador y un asesino! Solo eso!- exclamó Tenshi. Sin embargo, el Faraón ya se había ido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Historia de amor desde la cárcel**

**Capítulo 5**

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la celda, encontrándose con una escena ya muy familiar. Tenshi estaba sentado en su cama, con la mirada perdida en el vacío, mientras que el Faraón estaba acostado en la suya, la cual se encontraba arriba de la del menor.

El Robatumbas miró la situación con fastidio, al mismo tiempo, el Cuidatumbas suspiraba resignado. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que todo había comenzado. Tenshi parecía vivir más en sus pensamientos que en la realidad, casi no hablaba y comía poco. El Faraón, por otra parte, ignoraba por completo la presencia del chico y se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en su celda, y al igual que Yugi, mirando al vacío.

Pero lo que más desesperaba a los otros dos ocupantes era que aún desconocían la razón detrás del extraño comportamiento del más pequeño, ya que el de Yami era el mismo de siempre, con la sola diferencia de que ahora el joven se había vuelto más frío que antes, si es que eso podía suceder.

En realidad, lo único que sabían ambos jóvenes era que el Faraón le había dicho, o hecho, algo a Tenshi. Era la única razón en la que podían pensar, ya que el pequeño parecía tener miedo del que ahora estaba acostado.

-Está bien, ya fue suficiente!- exclamó el albino, sin recibir respuesta. -Les estoy hablando!-

-Cállate Bakura- susurró el Faraón.

-Cállame- retó el joven.

-Ya basta, no estás arreglando nada con esto Bakura- le dijo el moreno antes de dirigirse al Faraón. -No sé qué es lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero creo que ya fue suficiente-

-No digas tonterías...-

-Nos son tonterías Yami-

-Lo único que hice fue decirle al mocoso la verdad-

-Ya lo sé. Pero estoy seguro que no se la dijiste de la mejor manera, o me equivoco?- No hubo respuesta. -Lo sabía, al parecer aún te duele lo que te pasó. Pero ya es hora que dejes de autocompadecerte. Crees que las drogas son la solución? Sí es así me das lástimas, creí que eras más inteligente...-

-Cierra la boca- susurró el joven.

-Lo sabes, cierto? Sabes que lo único que estás logrando es hacerte daño. Pero eso es lo que te gusta, que todos te tengan lástima. Aun así, hay algo que pareces no saber, y es que en esta celda hay una persona que quiere ayudarte, y ayudarte de verdad. No soy yo, ni tampoco Bakura, nosotros ya hicimos suficiente- afirmó el moreno mientras dirigía su mirada en otra dirección. El Faraón hizo lo mismo, encontrándose con dos ojos amatista que lo miraban con evidente tristeza.

-Crees que me importa que se preocupen por mí?- preguntó el Faraón, mirando fijamente al chico, quien solo bajó la mirada al entender que lo que había dicho el joven iba dirigido hacia él. -Ya me cansé de sus tonterías- susurró con molestia. De un salto salió de la cama y miró a Marik y Bakura. -Solo les responderé una pregunta- afirmó.

-Me parece bien. Solo contéstame con un 'sí' o un 'no'. Estás consumiendo drogas?- preguntó el Cuidatumbas. El Faraón sonrió con sarcasmo, antes de sacar un pequeño frasco con varias pastillas dentro.

-Te refieres a esto?-

-Qué es eso?- interrogó el Robatumbas.

-Lo que buscaban y la respuesta a su pregunta. Acaso no conocen la MDMA? Mejor conocida como "Éxtasis" o "XTC"?- Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se abrieron en impresión, Yugi, mientras tanto, miraba la escena confundido.

-Yami, tú sabes más que nadie que esa droga es muy peligrosa...-

-Ya lo sé. Saben cuántas veces he tenido que vaciar mi estómago?-

-No me digas, ahora también te hiciste bulímico. Lo único que te faltaba- habló el Robatumbas con evidente enojo.

-No vomito por gusto Cuidatumbas- afirmó el Faraón. -Pero ese ya no es asunto tuyo- agregó. Fue entonces cuando sintió los ojos de otra persona sobre él. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con Tenshi.

El pequeño lo miró a los ojos sintiendo algo que jamás había sentido antes.

_-Por favor, ayúdame- _La voz de un niño resonó en su cabeza. Intentó quitar su mirada de la del otro, pero le fue imposible.

_-Por favor! Ya no más!... Por qué? Por qué me lastimas...?... Papá, papá detente, por favor, papitooo!... No, mamá, no... dile que se detenga! DETENTE! DEJENME EN PAZ!... No me toquen! Aléjense de mí!... AYUDENME!- _

-DETENTE!- gritó el chico sorprendiendo a los demás jóvenes.

-Yugi?- preguntó el Cuidatumbas. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo apagados sollozos.

-Detente, deja de atormentarme... lo que te pasó... NO FUE MI CULPA!- exclamó el menor sin dejar de mirar al Faraón, quien en ese momento solo lo miraba con seriedad. -...Pero aún así... yo voy a ayudarte- afirmó el chico mientras se levantaba de su cama y se acercaba al joven. Este no hizo ningún movimiento. -Quiero ayudarte- susurró antes de abrazar al joven frente a él.

De inmediato, pudo sentir como el cuerpo del otro se tensaba. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que sucedería luego.

Yami empezó a temblar como un niño asustado y su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Tenshi, sin poder sostener al joven, dejó que cayera de rodillas.

-Yami?- preguntó con temor.

-Bakura, trae un vaso de agua!- exclamó el Cuidatumbas. Tenshi se preocupó al escuchar esto.

-Qué le pasa a Yami, Marik?- interrogó con evidente preocupación.

-Qué esperas Bakura!- demandó el moreno al ver que el albino no se había movido. Este de inmediato obedeció sin decir palabra.

-Marik- susurró el pequeño llamando la atención del joven. -Qué le está pasando!- exclamó el chico al ver como Yami intentaba tomar aire a bocanadas. -Yami! Yami, contéstame!-

-Tranquilízate Yugi- le dijo mientras se acercaba al joven y colocaba su mano sobre la muñeca del tembloroso cuerpo. -Maldición, su pulso está acelerado- sentenció. -Te lo advertí Yami. Por qué nunca puedes hacerme caso?-

-Marik? Qué le pasa? Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!- preguntó ya histérico.

-Yugi, tienes que tranquilizarte!- exigió mientras lo tomaba por los hombros con fuerza.

-Pe... pero yo... Yami... cómo...- balbuceó.

-Tranquilízate- susurró el Cuidatumbas.

-COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE CUANDO YAMI PARECE ESTAR MURIENDO EN MIS BRAZOS!- gritó el chico haciendo notar por primera vez un pequeño detalle. Yami estaba en sus brazos, recostado contra su pecho. Marik miró esto y no pudo evitar pensar que ambos se veían bien juntos. Hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver cómo el cuerpo del joven empezaba a convulsionar. De inmediato lo tomó en sus brazos, ignorando por completo las protestas del menor, y salió de la celda.

Corrió por los pasillos, encontrándose con el Robatumbas, quien traía en su mano un vaso de agua.

-Pero que...- intentó preguntar.

-No hay tiempo para hablar Bakura!- respondió el moreno sin detenerse.

-Y ahora qué?- preguntó el albino cuando el otro ya se había ido. Sin embargo, fue sorprendido por Tenshi, quien también venía corriendo. Y al igual que el otro joven, no se detuvo a charlar. -Qué es esto, un maratón?- preguntó al aire. -El Faraón tiene más vidas que un gato, no entiendo por qué tanta preocupación- susurró antes de seguir el camino de los otros dos jóvenes, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Mientras tanto, el Cuidatumbas llegaba a los baños. Justo a tiempo, ya que de inmediato, Yami empezó a vaciar su estómago.

Tenshi llegó momentos después, encontrándose con una escena que esperaba no volver a ver jamás. Se acercó al Faraón, sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a inundar sus ojos. Miró al joven por unos minutos antes de dejar que su mano encontrara la espalda del otro. Con sus dedos comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en la misma zona, de una manera tranquilizante.

-Todo está bien... tranquilo...- susurró con suavidad.

Marik miraba la escena con evidente sorpresa. No había esperado esta reacción por parte de Yugi. Hace algunos minutos parecía tenerlo miedo a Yami y ahora estaba aquí, ayudándolo. -"Al parecer estaba en los cierto después de todo"- se dijo.

El Faraón pareció terminar al fin, ya que se apartó de donde había estado, quedando sentado en el piso. Respiraba con dificultad y su cuerpo aún temblaba.

Yugi lo miró con tristeza, sabiendo por fin qué había causado todo. Después de todo, Yami había tomado varias "pastillas" minutos atrás; antes de que Marik y Bakura llegaran. Él había tenido una idea de lo que eran, sin embargo, no había intentado detener al joven. No le había importado. Lo que había pasado entre el Faraón y él había sido suficiente para que el pequeño dejara de preocuparse por la salud del joven. Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora tenía muy claro que Yami no tenía la culpa de nada. Todo lo que había hecho... simplemente reflejaba su pasado.

-Voy a ayudarte a sanar esas heridas- susurró atrayendo el cuerpo del joven hacia él. Yami no opuso resistencia, sintiéndose muy débil y confundido. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y su respiración era agitada. -No permitiré que alguien vuelva a lastimarte- habló el pequeño antes de besar la frente del joven.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- habló alguien.

-No lo arruines Robatumbas- comentó Marik. -Se ven bien juntos, no lo crees?- preguntó en voz baja para que solo el albino lo escuchara.

-Odio admitirlo, pero es cierto. Hay amor en el aire, creo que voy a enfermar- afirmó el joven antes de salir del lugar, seguido por el Cuidatumbas.

Yugi ni siquiera notó la ausencia de ambos jóvenes. Estaba muy ocupado mirando a Yami, quien ya había caído en un sueño profundo.

Fue entonces cuando notó algo importante. Yami tenía algo en su mano. Al tomarlo en sus manos logró distinguir el frasco que contenía las ya famosas "pastillas". Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrió y dejó que su contenido cayera en el inodoro. Al hacer contacto con el agua, las "pastillas" se empezaron a deshacer, hasta que ya no quedó ni rastro de una.

-Ya no necesitarás esto- susurró Yugi. Yami no respondió, ya que su mente ahora no estaba en ese lugar. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un movimiento inconsciente del joven, quien, buscando calor, se acurrucó aún más en el abrazo del menor y dejó que su cabeza descansara en el cuello del otro. Yugi sonrió al ver la acción de Yami. Quería que el joven se dejara abrazar cuando estaba despierto. Pero su carácter era tan frío y reservado... -Tal vez algún día podrás mostrarme tu verdadera personalidad... espero que sea pronto- dijo el chico, mientras jugaba con los mechones rubios que caían libres sobre el rostro del Faraón.

Pero hubo algo que no notó, y eso fue la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Yami.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi Girl: Por fin volví! n.n Lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero he tenido muuuuucho trabajo que no me ha dejado actualizar en... tanto tiempo XD

Yami: O.O

Magi Girl: Y ahora qué te pasa? o.ó

Yami: me estás traumando, sabes?

Magi Girl: es un fic de clasificación M, qué esperabas? Además, la vida no son solo chocolates y rosas...

Yami: T-T pero siempre me haces sufrir a mí

Magi Girl: seh... como sea niño violado

Yami: ¬¬ te odio

Magi Girl: ¬¬ el sentimiento es mutuo... ejem... bue como ya dije lamento muchio no haber actualizado peeeeero en realidad no he tenido nada de tiempo y no sé como estarán las cosas para el siguiente capítulo así que deberán tenerme un poco de paciencia n.n

Yami: lo que quiere decir que podrán esperar la actualización para el próximo año

Magi Girl: y después me preguntas por qué te hago sufrir ¬¬ Tal vez lo mejor sea darte una buena sobredosis para que... RIP

Yami: O.O ta bien ya entendí... retiro lo dicho

Magi Girl: mucho mejor... bueno, eso es todo por ahora... creo o.ó

Yami: y no vas a agradecer por los reviews?

Magi Girl: no me digas lo que tengo que hacer niño violado!

Yami: T-T ya me callo

Magi Girl: sabia elección... bueno, gracias a todos los que dejaron un review! Me hacen feliz! n.n Y... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Matta ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Historia de amor desde la cárcel**

**Capítulo 6**

-Solo lo diré una vez más… dónde están!- exclamó el joven. Por su aspecto no parecía estar muy feliz, y no lo estaba, después de todo, la situación en la que se encontraba no estaba para nada a su favor. Había despertado minutos atrás, solo para darse cuenta que le faltaba algo que había logrado obtener suma importancia en su vida.

-Faraón, cálmate de una vez… ya no están y no volverás a verlas- contestó con tranquilidad el Cuidatumbas.

-Pareces estar muy seguro- le dijo el Faraón, quien tampoco parecía estar preocupado. Aunque sí sentía enojo, especialmente hacia cierto chico de ojos amatista. Dirigió su mirada hasta la figura inmóvil de Tenshi. El pequeño no se había movido ni había dicho palabra alguna desde que Yami despertó. Sin embargo, esto no tenía ninguna importancia para el Faraón, después de todo fue ese niño el que le había quitado a sus 'amigas'. -"Hablando de asesinos"- se dijo antes de reír con hipocresía.

Esta última acción pareció llamar la atención de Tenshi, quien miró al Faraón con cierta tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

-Yo solo sentí preocupación por ti…- susurró, dejando de mirar al joven y ocultando sus ojos detrás de sus mechones rubios.

El Faraón solo lo miró sin mover su boca. Por qué ese chico parecía estar preocupado por él? Desde cuándo fue él importante para alguien? Nadie lo quería, y nadie nunca lo iba a querer. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sentir el odio de los demás. No quería sentir amor. Cuando era niño siempre había intentado convencerse de que sus padres lo amaban… pero no era cierto, solo eran ideas estúpidas que en su debilidad había inventado.

Después de todos esos años de sufrimiento había aprendido que en este mundo no existía el amor porque las personas eran egoístas. Él no se consideraba alguien bueno y gentil… al contrario, tenía muy en claro su personalidad y pensamientos. Había sido un violador y un asesino, y había disfrutado cada momento de esa antigua vida. Él lo sabía, al igual que todas las personas en el mundo, su ser era oscuro, lleno de odio y rencores.

Pero a pesar de todo, el haber llegado a ese lugar lo había cambiado en cierta forma. Ya no se sentía seguro sobre sus acciones pasadas, y no sabía si llegado el día de salir de ahí las repetiría. Pero sí había algo que sabía, y era que nunca más volvería a lastimar a un inocente.

En realidad, si hubiera sido Marik o Bakura que se hubiera desecho de sus drogas, de seguro algunos de los dos ya estaría muerto. Pero no habían sido ellos, y por alguna extraña razón no podía siquiera pensar en hacerle daño a Yugi. Es más hubiera sido cualquier persona, inocente o no, y ya estarían al menos con algunos golpes y heridas. Sin embargo a Yugi no podía ni acercársele!

-"Qué me está pasando… es solo un niño tonto!"- se dijo. Pero sus sentimientos le decían otra cosa. Había estado consciente durante varios minutos y había sentido cómo Yugi lo abrazaba. A pesar de todas sus frías miradas y duras palabras, el chico había estado ahí, no lo había abandonado. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así. –"Por qué se preocuparía por mí… alguien tan oscuro y lleno de malicia como yo… un monstruo como yo"- Sintió una gran frustración en ese momento y por unos segundos deseó nunca haberse encontrado con el chico de ojos amatista. Por qué había intervenido, hubiera sido más fácil dejar al joven enfrentarse a su propio destino. De esa manera ahora no estaría ahí, y así él no tendría ningún problema.

Pero una pequeña voz le repetía constantemente que el haber ayudado a Yugi no había sido un error.

-"No debería siquiera estar en este lugar"- se dijo, convencido de que el chico no podría siquiera atreverse a pensar en matar a alguien. –"Él no es como yo… él es inocente… él es todo lo que yo no soy"- pensó. Era extraño, sus personalidades eran como las piezas de un rompecabezas, tan diferentes al principio, pero conforme se van uniendo van adquiriendo forma.

Miró de nuevo a Yugi, encontrándolo en la misma posición de hace unos minutos.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí- Después de decir esto, se fue. Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba droga y pronto. Y solo había un lugar en donde podía conseguirla. Aunque a un precio muy alto, pero en ese momento ya no le importaba. Lo único que quería era desaparecer esos extraños sentimientos, los cuales habían comenzado con la llegada de Tenshi. –"Ra, de verdad es un ángel… no me equivoqué después de todo"- pensó de pronto. Pero enseguida, al entender el pensamiento, sacudió su cabeza. Al parecer la falta de droga ya lo estaba haciendo perder la razón.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Y ahora qué?- preguntó el Robatumbas. –Vamos a dejar que se vaya así de simple?-

-Qué más podemos hacer?- respondió el Cuidatumbas.

-No me digas que no lo sabes… es obvio que el Faraón fue a conseguir más droga!- exclamó con enojo el albino. –Y tú quieres que nos quedemos aquí parados… yo digo que vayamos y le demos una buena lección de nutrición sana al Faraón- siguió reclamando, sin embargo el otro no pareció ponerle atención. En cambio, dirigió su mirada hacia cierto chico.

-Qué quieres que hagamos, Yugi?- preguntó, callando al fin los reclamos de Bakura, quien también miró al menor. Yugi los miró con tristeza.

-No lo sé… yo solo… no quiero que le pase nada malo- susurró, sintiendo lágrimas de frustración inundar sus ojos. Marik se acercó al chico, arrodillándose frente al él para quedar a la misma altura, ya que Yugi estaba sentado.

-Lo amas, no es así?- le preguntó. Esta vez, Yugi levantó la mirada completamente sorprendido. Lo que sentía hacia el Faraón… era amor?

-Yo… no lo sé… ni siquiera lo conozco bien- contestó.

-Nosotros tampoco lo conocemos bien- le dijo el albino. Marik, al ver que Yugi no había entendido el comentario de Bakura, decidió explicar.

-Desde que nos conocimos… Yami siempre nos ha mostrado su lado serio y frío. Que yo recuerde nunca lo hemos escuchado reír, solo risas sarcásticas o llenas de malicia. Nunca lo hemos visto llorar, ni siquiera cuando nos habló de su pasado. A pesar de todo él siempre se comporta muy distante con nosotros. Así que no digas que no lo conoces bien porque todos estamos en la misma situación- explicó.

-Es que… yo… no sé lo que siento… no sé si es amor… ni siquiera sé si me gustan los hombres!- exclamó, sintiéndose frustrado.

-Solo contéstame esto… después de la manera poco amigable en la que te ha tratado Yami, por qué muestras tanta preocupación por él?- preguntó. Tenshi pensó un poco, antes de responder con sinceridad.

-Porque a pesar de todo, no puedo odiarlo… no… no puedo evitar sentir esta preocupación por él, si algo llegara a pasarle yo… no sé que haría. No quiero que nada malo le pase, quiero que esté bien. No quiero que sienta ningún dolor, si el sufre… yo también sufro- contestó. En realidad las palabras habían salido por sí solas. Era lo que realmente sentía. Y para comprobarlo, una lágrima proveniente de su corazón rodó por su mejilla

-No entiendo entonces por qué no sabes tus sentimientos hacia él… si eso no es amor, entonces no sé lo que sea- habló con tranquilidad el Cuidatumbas. Yugi sonrió.

-Sí lo amo… cierto?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. Marik asintió.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- habló Bakura.

-Robatumbas… no arruines el momento…-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Más droga?- preguntó el hombre.

-Hablas como si nunca te pagara por ella- contestó tranquilamente el joven.

-Tengo una visión del futuro… te veo convulsionando en la cama de un hospital… espera, creo que escucho lo que dice el doctor… sí lo escucho está diciendo 'lo perdimos por drogadicto'- habló con sarcasmo.

-No estoy de humor para tus juegos… me das la droga o no?-

-Cómo decirle que no a una cosita tan hermosa como tú?- interrogó el hombre mientras se acercaba al joven, quien ni siquiera se movió. De una de sus bolsas sacó un pequeño frasco. –Aquí están- afirmó. El otro, de inmediato abrió el pequeño contenedor y tomó 5 pastillas sin ni siquiera necesitar agua. –Desesperado, cierto?-

-Ya quisieras- susurró el más bajo.

-Ahora… solo falta algo…-

-Qué tal si dejas de parlotear tanto y tomas tu paga… qué te parece?-

-Si es lo que quieres…- le dijo antes de acercarse más al joven, terminando al fin la distancia entre ambas, uniendo sus labios en un beso lujurioso. –Tus deseos son órdenes mi Faraón-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Qué pasa Yugi?- preguntó el Cuidatumbas.

-Es Yami… algo está mal-

-Cálmate niño, de seguro es tu imaginación- habló el albino.

-No, algo está mal con Yami… tenemos que buscarlo- insistió el chico. Todo había estado bien segundos atrás, pero de pronto había sentido una sensación extraña cubrirlo por completo y a su mente vino la imagen del Faraón.

-Está bien… pero tranquilízate- contestó Marik. Yugi asintió, sintiéndose más preocupado que nunca. De pronto, vino una nueva imagen a su mente. Era la única persona que el creía podía estar dándole al Faraón las ya famosas pastillas.

-El guardia- susurró, ganándose la atención de los otros dos jóvenes. -Cuando llegué aquí… él recibió dinero… por eso estoy en la zona de máxima seguridad… es la única persona que puede tener droga aquí-

-Un minuto… un guardia? Sabes cuántos guardias hay aquí?- preguntó Bakura.

-Yugi… recuerdas cómo era ese guardia?- preguntó el Cuidatumbas.

-No creo que lo olvide en mucho tiempo- contestó el chico.

-Entonces tenemos que encontrarlo-

-Estás loco Marik! Sabes cuantos guardias rodean este lugar… vas a buscar uno solo por el estúpido presentimiento de un niño!- exclamó con enojo Bakura.

-Sus sentimientos hacia Yami… no sé tal vez haya tenido algo que ver en todo esto-

-Entonces estás diciendo que ese niño consiguió en solo semanas lo que nosotros no logramos conseguir en años?- preguntó.

-No lo sé Bakura… sino quieres venir es tu descición… Vamos Yugi- se dirigió hacia el chico, quien asintió con timidez.

-Solo voy para asegurarme que no se metan en problemas- habló de pronto el albino, antes de seguir a los otros dos jóvenes.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Estaba mareado, todo su mundo daba vueltas. No sabía donde estaba. Estaba inconsciente o estaba despierto? Sentía algo recorrer su cuerpo, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era. En su mente llena de grandes vorágines, no pasaba pensamiento coherente, había exagerado demasiado esta vez. Su mente, sus pensamientos y su cuerpo estaban drogados.

Las cosas a su alrededor de repente parecieron más suaves y cómodas, y los sensuales toques en su cuerpo no eran la excepción. Gimió complacido, sintiéndose feliz. No escondió esta felicidad… la dejó escapar en risas abundantes.

Todo el mundo giraba en torno a él. Todo el mundo, incluso el mismo sol, se inclinaba ante él. Amaba esa sensación, era adictiva. Pero… había algo más. Era como una clase de sentimiento, que competía con la libertad que sentía en ese momento.

Era difícil decidir cuál de los dos era mejor.

Sintiendo curiosidad, se acercó a ese sentimiento. Una sensación cálida lo inundó. Era algo que jamás había sentido.

Y en medio de ese estado entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia, pronunció tres palabras, tres simples palabras que explicaban todos esos extraños pensamientos y sensaciones que había sentido los días anteriores, incluso ese mismo día.

Tres simples palabras que en un futuro podrían cambiar todo su mundo.

-Yugi… te amo-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Que crees que estás haciendo! Detente ahora mismo!- exclamó el Cuidatumbas al ver la escena que se presentaba frente a él. El guardia del que Yugi tanto había hablado, estaba desnudo, encima de lo que parecía ser el cuerpo drogado de Yami. Y drogado por las constantes risas y movimientos extraños que provenían del joven.

El hombre, al ver que había sido descubierto, se volvió hacia los jóvenes de inmediato.

Escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa y miró al chico que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-Nos volvemos a ver pequeño- habló.

-Que le hiciste a Yami!- exclamó el menor.

-Yo nada… solo me está dando su paga- le dijo.

-Maldito!- exclamó el Robatumbas, sacando un cuchillo de sus ropas, listo para atacar al hombre. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera moverse, se quedó estático.

-No se atrevan!-

-…Yami…- susurró Yugi mientras miraba con horror la escena. El hombre tenía sus manos en el cuello del Faraón, mientras que ejercía fuerte presión, mientras que el joven no hacía nada, más bien, parecía estar quitándose un fantasma de encima.

-Puedo llamar a los demás guardias… y estarán en graves problemas-

-Creo que tu posición no te es muy conveniente- le dijo Marik, haciéndole notar al hombre el hecho de que estaba desnudo y a punto de estrangular a un joven quien no oponía resistencia alguna. –Terminemos esto por las buenas- agregó el moreno.

Yugi mientras tanto, miraba hacia todas partes intentando buscar algo, lo que fuera, para ayudar a Yami. Lo encontró al fin, en las ropas del guardia, las cuales estaban en el suelo, no muy lejos de él. Y como el hombre estaba tan distraído, ni siquiera lo miró. –"Ahora, cómo demonios se usa esta cosa?"- se preguntó con desesperación. Por Yami era capaz de cualquier cosa, y muy pronto lo descubriría.

-Déjenme pensar… no gracias!- contestó el hombre con malicia, mientras retomaba sus acciones en el cuello del joven, quien ya dejaba escapar los primeros quejidos. Sus brazos se movían intentando quitar lo que fuera que tenía encima, sin embargo, no llegaba a su objetivo, ya que su vista parecía fallarle. –Que tal… me detendré… CUANDO SU AMIGO ESTE MUERTO!-

-DETENTE!- un grito… luego, nada. Solo el sonido penetrante de algo que nadie esperó escuchar.

El hombre miró a Yugi, quien en ese momento estaba recostado a la pared, llorando descontroladamente en lo que parecía ser un estado de shock. –Maldito- después de decir esto, cayó pesadamente al piso, mientras que Yami quedaba en la cama, tosiendo y respirando con mucha dificultad.

-Yugi…- susurró Marik mirando el objeto al lado del menor… una pequeña pistola.

-Marik… tenemos que salir de aquí… ocúpate del Faraón- le dijo antes de acercarse a Yugi y tomarlo en sus brazos. –Que esperas Cuidatumbas!- exclamó al ver que el joven no se movía. Sin embargo, luego de esa exclamación el moreno al fin se movió, tomando con rapidez a Yami en sus brazos y saliendo de ahí junto con Bakura.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Yugi… escúchame- susurró el joven. Pero el chico no reaccionó. –Ha estado así por dos horas!-

-Cálmate Marik!- exclamó el albino.

-Pareces no entender… que Yugi mató a alguien! No crees que eso es grave?-

-Lo que hizo Yugi fue lo mejor y tú lo sabes! O qué, hubieras preferido ver a Yami morir ante tus ojos? El único que hizo algo útil fue Yugi, y no lo niegues!- le dijo, provocando que el Cuidatumbas mirara al Faraón, quien estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama.

-Cómo está?- preguntó.

-No fue nada grave… solo marcas en su cuello-

-Esto ya pasó antes… cierto?-

-Qué no es obvio?- contestó Bakura. –Crees que Yugi se ponga bien… después de todo esto no es nada fácil para él- habló mientras miraba al chico, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el vació y lloraba silenciosamente.

-Espero que sí… ahora tiene al Faraón-

-Y eso qué?- Marik sonrió.

-Yo escuché al Faraón decir que ama a Yugi… cuando entré a la habitación lo escuché- contestó.

-Estaba drogado-

-Entonces es increíble- comentó el Cuidatumbas.

-Qué es increíble?-

-Que a pesar de estar en ese estado haya recordado sus sentimientos hacia Yugi- le dijo. Miró al chico en sus brazos. –"Muy pronto volverás a ser el mismo de siempre… pero estarás más feliz que antes porque Yami estará a tu lado"-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: no puedo creerlo… AL FIN LO TERMINE (brinca por todos lados como una loca)

Yami: seh… genial, te felicito ¬¬

Magi: no arruines mi momento T.T

Yami: u.u

Magi: bueno gente, les debo una gran disculpa por no actualizar en tanto tiempo… pero en verdad he estado ocupada y… no creo que pueda actualizar en algún tiempo, es que toy en pruebas nacionales y nos están haciendo examen tras examen para prepararnos… pero cuando terminen me dedicare de nuevo a mi fics! Ya me hacen falta T.T De nuevo les pido disculpas!

Yami: mírenlo de esta forma, la pobre niña gotika se quedó hasta la media noche en un día de clases para hacerles este capitulo

Magi: Y.Y shi… y gracias por tu apoyo Yamito además pensaba dejar el cap hasta donde Yami –al fin- confiesa sus sentimientos hacia Yugi, pero como no he actualizado en tanto tiempo decidí hacerlo un poco más largo

Yami: aha como sea… yo solo quiero a mi Yugi T.T

Magi: ¬¬ siempre supe que había una razón oculta… ME MENTISTE!

Yami: U.U yo no te mentí

Magi: como quieras (saca su CD de Lacrimosa y lo escucha a todo volumen) GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS… ESPERO QUE NO ME HAYAN OLVIDADO Y QUE ME TENGAN PACIENCIA PARA LOS PROXIMOS CAPS! n.n

Yami: PODRIAS QUITAR ESA MUSICA!

Magi: y se puede saber porque? O.o?

Yami: es que… me da miedito

Magi: O.O voy a hacer como si no hubiera escuchado eso… bueno gente… ya es muuuy tarde así que me despido

Nos vemos

Xaito


	7. Chapter 7

**Historia de amor desde la cárcel**

**Capítulo 7**

-Marik- llamó Bakura al Cuidatumbas, quien parecía estar mirando a Tenshi con preocupación. Horas habían pasado ya desde el grave incidente, pero el chico aún parecía estar en otro mundo. –El Faraón está despertando- anunció el albino al ver que el otro no le respondía. Con este último comentario logró que Marik suspirara con lo que parecía ser frustración.

Y en efecto, al mirar a Yami, notó como los ojos de este empezaban a abrirse. El Faraón estaba bien, pero la pregunta ahora era, qué pasaría con Yugi? Conociendo a Yami de seguro se comportaría frío como siempre. Pero tal vez al ver a Yugi en ese estado tendría otra reacción. Al menos eso esperaba. Después de todo el chico le había salvado la vida, literalmente.

Volvió su atención hacia Yami al escucharlo hablar en lo que parecía ser una discusión con el Robatumbas. Miró fastidiado la escena, ¿por qué eso dos nunca podían hablar como personas civilizadas?

-Ahora resulta que todo es mi culpa!- exclamó el Faraón.

-Por supuesto que es tu culpa… en qué estabas pensando!-

-Yo sabía lo que hacía, no tenían que haber intervenido-

-Sí claro, bebé inmaduro… todo el mundo te obedece, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, no es así? Pues déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado. Por si no te has dado cuenta hay personas que se interesan por ti aunque definitivamente no lo mereces. Y, quién encabeza la lista? Ah sí, el niño tonto que ahora parece estar perdido en otra dimensión por TU CULPA!- exclamó furioso Bakura, mientras hacía gestos de rabia con sus manos.

-Parece que me interesa?- preguntó Yami, manteniendo siempre su semblante frío.

Mientras tanto, un joven moreno se levantó de su lugar bruscamente. Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Bakura, cuida a Yugi- pronunció con autoridad antes de tomar a Yami por los hombros y empujarlo fuera de la celda, donde pudieran estar solos.

-Qué crees que estás haciendo!- exclamó el Faraón con evidente enojo.

-Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Acaso no entiendes el significado de tus palabras! Que no te interesa? No me digas que al fin te has convertido en un monstruo!-

-De qué estás…!- Silenció sus palabras al sentir un fuerte golpe en su mejilla. Llevó su mano hasta su labio, encontrando que en este había sangre. –Por qué hiciste eso?- susurró, ocultando perfectamente su confusión.

-Deja de actuar! Tú sabes muy bien por qué lo hice, o tengo que recordártelo? Ya te está afectando la memoria la maldita droga que usas! Por tu culpa Ryou y Malik están muertos! O qué? Ya se te olvidó? Olvidaste que tú los dejaste morir!- Lo tomó de la garganta en un fuerte agarre, demostrando en él todo su enojo. –Ahora, quiero que ayudes a Yugi o yo mismo me encargaré de matarte, entendido?- Lo soltó luego recibiendo el sonido de una tos penetrante.

-Lo que pasó no fue mi culpa…- susurró el Faraón.

-Por supuesto que no, si en este mundo nada es tu culpa! No es tu culpa ser adicto a una maldita droga, no es tu culpa que Yugi esté en ese estado… NO ES TU CULPA QUE CIENTOS DE INOCENTES ESTÉN MUERTOS! Eres un asesino, un monstruo, y no es culpa de nadie más que de ti mismo. Deja de culpar a los demás y entiéndelo de una vez, lo que eres ahora no es culpa de tus padre ni de tu niñez, es todo tu culpa… porque no quieres cambiar. Lo que pasó no puede controlar tu futuro, si tú no lo dejas, así que deja de compadecerte de ti mismo y haz algo por cambiar!- exclamó, recibiendo un silencio prolongado como respuesta. –Y si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por la persona que amas…- De nuevo, silencio.

Marik suspiró, al parecer no tenía caso. Sin tener nada más que decir se alejó, dejando a Yami solo con sus pensamientos…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

No tenía sentido, ¿cierto?. Simplemente no tenía sentido. Lo que había dicho Marik no podía ser verdad. Él no había decidido ser un asesino, él no había decidido nada…

-"Deja de compadecerte… toda mi vida he buscado excusas para justificar mis acciones… que cobarde soy, me da miedo cambiar… siempre pensé que las personas eran malas, pero… ya no sé ni lo que pienso!"- se dijo el Faraón.

De pronto, a su mente vino una imagen. Yugi… el pequeño tenshi. Acaso no era él una razón suficiente para hacerlo cambiar?

No podía dejar a Yugi en ese estado, no podía. Pero, para hacer algo tendría que cambiar. Ya no podría ser el joven frío y desalmado.

Sin embargo, eso evitaba que él fuera débil, si cambiaba, estaría vulnerable.

-"Pero Yugi…"-

De repente lo supo, ya era vulnerable. Desde que había visto a Tenshi por primera vez. Y por qué? Era muy simple y ya no podía negarlo. Amaba al pequeño ángel, lo amaba más que todo lo que conocía. Lo amaba más que a la droga que lo había tenido atado por tantos años.

Ahora lo sabía, si Yugi estaba con él, no necesitaría nada más…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Qué haremos entonces Marik… no creo que su estado cambie- habló Bakura mientras miraba a Tenshi, quien no mostraba ninguna mejoría.

-No podemos hacer nada, no escuchará a nadie más que a Yami…-

-Estás diciendo que nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados y…- Detuvo sus palabras al ver al Faraón entrar en la celda. Sin embargo, había algo diferente. Es como si el pequeño Yami hubiera vuelto. Su mirada era la misma de aquel día en el que lo habían conocido.

-Podrían dejarnos a solas?- preguntó Yami. Los otros dos, sin hacer preguntas a pesar de su sorpresa, obedecieron de inmediato.

Al quedar solos, Yami dirigió su atención hacia el chico. Se acercó hasta estar a su lado.

-Yugi?- preguntó, llamando al pequeño por su nombre. –Me escuchas?- No obtuvo respuesta, ni siquiera una mirada. –Yo… lo… lo siento… nunca quise lastimarte… Yugi- De nuevo consiguió los mismos resultados. Llevó su mano hasta el rostro del menor. –Yugi… mírame- ordenó, consiguiendo solo una mirada vacía. –Qué clase de monstruo soy?- susurró, sintiendo como las lágrimas le amenazaban. -Yugi, te necesito- Abrazó el cuerpo del chico con fuerza y sin poderlo soportar más dejó sus lágrimas caer.

Acaso Yugi nunca volvería a ser el mismo? No podría cargar con esa culpa, simplemente no podía.

Pero aún tenía algo más que decir; algo que significaba mucho, y que tenía un valor infinito.

Y lo dijo…

–Yugi, yo… te amo…-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: Hola! He regresado! XD bueno ahí tienen este nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Pero bueno, no tengo mucho que decir solo agradecer a todos por sus reviews! Gracias a todos! n.n

Magi: Y al parecer hoy no estará Yamito con nosotros… creo que está un poco… traumado… no es así querido Yami?

Yami: O.O Yugi… Yugi… Yugi… YUGI!

Magi: o.O Ejem… bueno, ahí lo tienen… un poco dramático el niño XD… Ok sin nada más que decir creo que mejor me despido

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Chau!


	8. Chapter 8

**Historia de amor desde la cárcel**

**Capítulo 8**

-Yugi, yo… te amo…- lo había dicho al fin. No había duda, amaba al pequeño Tenshi. Lo amaba tanto que ahora estaba derramando lágrimas por él. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado.

Cómo había pasado? Él, Yami, un asesino, un monstruo, se había enamorado en solo semanas de un chico, puro y de corazón noble, que era completamente diferente a él.

No lo entendía, pero sin embargo ahí estaba, llorando como un idiota. Pero no le importaba, solo quería volver a ver a Yugi.

-Jaja…- escuchó de pronto una risa proveniente de los labios del menor. Lo miró sorprendido.

Yugi pareció haber salido de su trance al escuchar las palabras del Faraón. Sin embargo, sus ojos se mostraban fríos.

-Me amas?- preguntó, casi con burla.

-Yu..Yugi… estás bien!- exclamó Yami, su alegría ignorando el comentario del chico.

-Me amas, Faraón?- preguntó de nuevo Yugi, mirándolo a los ojos, logrando captar toda la atención del mayor.

Este lo miró con sorpresa. Que debía responder? La verdad era clara, pero que pensaría Yugi?

-Yo…- susurró, ejerciendo un poco de presión en su agarre en el cuerpo del menor, después de todo, aún lo estaba abrazando.

-Te escucho- afirmó el chico, serio.

-Sí- contestó Yami al fin, y no dijo nada más.

-No es verdad- habló Yugi, mirando esta vez al vacío. –Tú no me amas…-

-Yugi… yo…-

-No me amas! Entiendes!?- exclamó el chico. Yami solo lo podía mirar confundido. Debilitó su agarre en el chico, hasta que sus brazos se apartaron completamente del cuerpo de este.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que es amor- susurró el menor, con algo que parecía ser furia. Apretó sus puños y miró al Faraón. –Los monstruos no pueden amar!- le dijo.

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión. Las lágrimas le amenazaron de nuevo. No podía negarlo, esas palabras le habían dolido, y mucho.

-…que?- interrogó, en apenas un murmullo.

-Ya me escuchaste… eres un monstruo y nunca dejarás de serlo… no puedes amar… simplemente no puedes!- le dijo en medio de sollozos. Estaba llorando, pero su mirada aún era fría.

El Faraón solo podía mirarlo. Que le había pasado a Yugi? Por qué le decía todo eso?

-"Porque es la verdad"- le contestó su mente. Cerró sus ojos. Sí, esa era la única verdad. Estaba destinado a estar solo y a no sentir el cariño de nadie… así había sido siempre y así iba a ser toda su vida.

Pero entonces, por qué le había importado el bienestar del menor? Por qué había llorado? No era amor, o cariño?

No, él no podía sentir eso… él no sabía cómo sentirlo y la verdad también era que no merecía sentirlo. Y nadie podía cambiar eso…

-Tienes razón- habló de pronto, sintiendo como la malicia se apoderaba de él nuevamente. –Soy un monstruo… ni siquiera tengo el derecho de llamarme humano… y es verdad, no te amo… y jamás lo haré…- Se levantó de golpe y sin mirar de nuevo al chico salió de la celda.

Yugi lo miró salir. Y cuando estuvo fuera de su vista se acostó en la cama, dejando libres sus lágrimas.

Yami no lo amaba… no podía…. Verdad?

-Tengo miedo… - susurró. Aunque no sabía a qué le temía. Era acaso a estar encerrado en ese lugar? A que le hicieran daño? O acaso le tenía miedo a…

-Tengo miedo… le tengo miedo a Yami…- Sus sollozos se elevaron. Era al Faraón a quien le temía? Pero por qué? Qué había hecho Yami para ganarse el temor del chico? Lo había ayudado, y en realidad no lo había lastimado, al menos no físicamente. No había razón para temerle.

Por qué había dicho todo eso minutos atrás? No debía haber estado feliz? Él amaba a Yami… cierto?

-"Cierto?"- se preguntó. Recordó algo en el momento. Había matado a alguien… solo por Yami… Había acabado con una vida, por más patética y sucia que fuera. El asesinar no estaba en él, nunca lo había estado. Y era verdad, él estaba ahí solo por haber estado en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. Pero nunca lastimó a nadie, jamás se atrevería.

Pero horas atrás se había atrevido, no? Entonces… eso comprobaba que le interesaba el Faraón…

Sacudió su cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado confundido.

No sabía cómo manejar la situación. No sabía qué debía hacer.

Quería estar en su casa; quería recuperar su vida.

-Como deseo nunca haber venido a este lugar-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

No lo entendía…

Lo que había dicho Yugi era verdad, cierto?

Entonces… por qué estaba… llorando?

-Que patético…- susurró entre sus sollozos. Se había alejado de la celda, y había encontrado un rincón oscuro. Luego se dejó caer y fue ahí cuando empezó a llorar.

-No debería mostrar… snif tanta debilidad… pero… no puedo evitarlo!- se dijo. Y la verdad era que le dolía. Las palabras de Yugi lo habían herido de una manera casi insoportable. No entendía por qué… y eso lo desesperaba.

No sabía qué estaba sintiendo…. No era amor, un monstruo no podía amar… solo odiar y… matar…

-Vaya vaya pero quien lo diría… el Faraón no es tan hombre como aparenta- escuchó que le decían.

Subió un poco la mirada y se encontró con uno de los reos, que en ese momento le miraba con burla. Odiaba esa mirada… quería que se fuera… Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía mirarlo de esa manera.

…Matar… esa palabra de pronto le sonó bien. Decidir cuando acabar con la vida de alguien… sentirse dios por tan solo unos momentos…

Se levantó de improviso, sorprendiendo al hombre frente a él. Las lágrimas desaparecieron, el sentimiento extraño que había sentido se alejó de él, para darle el paso al odio, el mismo odio irreversible que lo había convertido en un homicida… y en un violador.

-Pobre pobre Faraón jajajaja!- exclamó el hombre.

-Jeje… pobre dices?- preguntó. El aludido paró sus acciones, al escuchar el tono de voz del joven. No podía describirlo… pero era… macabro.

Dio pasos hacia atrás.

-Ahora quien es el hombre?- interrogó el Faraón. De su ropa sacó un cuchillo. Tenía que hacerlo… necesitaba hacerlo. –Ven, acércate- le dijo con burla. –No dolerá… mucho jajaja- rió. Su mirada había cambiado. Ahora era fría, demasiado fría y aterradora. La mirada inconfundible de un asesino.

En un rápido movimiento tomó el cabello del hombre. Y antes de que este pudiera siquiera emitir un gemido, cortó profundamente su garganta. La sangre comenzó a salir en enormes cantidades. Yami la miró. Había olvidado completamente lo que se sentía matar. Y ahora que lo recordaba, no quería dejar de hacerlo nunca.

Soltó el cuerpo del hombre, el cual cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Pero eso no era suficiente para él.

Se arrodilló y comenzó a clavar el cuchillo en el pecho del cadáver. Necesitaba ver más, sentir más.

Lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que el sudor se hizo presente en su frente.

Su cara estaba cubierta de sangre, la cual le había salpicado mientras cometía su fechoría.

Miró el cadáver, el cual ya no tenía forma. Una sensación placentera lo inundó. Que bien se sentía… que completo estaba todo.

Observó sus manos ensangrentadas y sonrió con maldad. Se limpió los labios con su lengua, probando el sabor metálico de la sangre. Sí, ahora todo estaba bien.

-Amor? Quien necesita amor! Solo los débiles… y son ellos los que terminan así- susurró con odio, mirando el cuerpo sin vida frente a él.

No había duda, el asesino que había en él había vuelto.

Y esta vez, no pensaba dejarlo ir.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: siiiiii! Lo actualizé!! Si, ya sé que está algo corto… pero era esto o nada xD Pero bueno, estoy contenta de haberlo continuado… después de más de un año o.O

Bueno, en fin, gracias a todos los que dejaron un review… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Y **fussili**, jeje por fin aquí está la tan esperada actualización n.n Ya era hora!! xD

En fin, espero que todavía recuerden que existía este fic n.nU

Jeje hasta la próxima

Y feliz navidad!! nOn

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**Historia de amor desde la cárcel**

**Capítulo 9**

**Advertencias: sadismo, crueldad, sangre, incesto, asesinato, muerte y un flashback muy largo y sangriento xD Como salido de un película de terror… así que si no les gusta este contenido o son sensibles a este tipo de cosas, mejor no lean! Y lo digo enserio. Están advertidos!**

Marik y Bakura entraron en la celda, esperando encontrar una escena muy diferente a la que la realidad les mostró.

Yugi estaba en la cama, sollozando fuertemente. Y Yami no se veía por ninguna parte.

-Yugi, qué pasa?- preguntó con preocupación Marik, acercándose al chico. Este no se movió, sin embargo, articuló unas palabras.

-Fue mi culpa…fue mi culpa!! Yo no snif… yo no quería decir eso!!- exclamó el menor.

-A ver niño, explícate!- le dijo Bakura, tomando por los hombros y obligándolo a sentarse. –De qué estás hablando? Y donde está el Faraón?- preguntó. Yugi miraba al vacío, sin saber en realidad qué decir. "Pues resulta que le dije a Yami que era un monstruo… ahh si, por cierto me dijo que me amaba y yo lo contradije", no, si decía eso… conociendo a Bakura, bueno no quería ni imaginarse qué haría.

-No sé donde está- optó por responder solo a la segunda pregunta. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Se sentía culpable. Había sentido miedo, hacia alguien que de verdad no lo merecía.

-Y qué fue tu culpa?- preguntó el Robatumbas, mirándolo con seriedad.

Yugi bajó la mirada.

-Yo…- susurró, buscando las palabras correctas. –dije algo que… no tenía que haber dicho y… snif… yo- no pudo terminar, debido a los sollozos que luchaban por salir. Esto logró enfurecer al albino.

-Que demonios hiciste!?- exclamó, quería una respuesta, y la quería ahora.

Sin embargo, una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Marik lo hizo dirigir su atención hacia este, solo para encontrarse con una escena que antes le era muy familiar, pero que había dejado de ver hace años.

El Faraón estaba ahí. Su ropa y su rostro cubiertos de sangre, y obviamente la sangre no era del joven. Sus ojos mostraban ese sadismo y odio que tiempo atrás habían mostrado.

-Yami… que has hecho…?- susurró Marik.

Yugi, al escuchar la conmoción, miró la escena. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión y las lágrimas aumentaron. –"No… Yami…"- se dijo, al entender de inmediato lo que había sucedido. No podía creerlo… era la imagen más aterradora que había visto.

-Solo me tomé un tiempo de diversión… de mucha diversión jaja- rió Yami. Y sin esperar nada se acercó a su cama, buscando algo.

-No puedo creerlo! Como te atreves, maldito! Crees que así vas a arreglar todo!?- exclamó Bakura, acercándose al joven, con la intención de golpearlo.

Sin embargo, Yami tomó el brazo del albino con fuerza, torciéndolo y sacándole una exclamación de molestia.

-Suéltame Faraón!- exclamó con rabia el Robatumbas, intentando alejarse. Pero el joven no quería soltarlo.

-Nadie toca al Faraón, entendiste!?- preguntó el de ojos carmesí, ejerciendo aún más presión en su agarre. –Entendiste, idiota?- interrogó, antes de soltar por fin el brazo del albino, solo para darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. El Robatumbas cayó al suelo, de su labio salía sangre.

-jaja, montón de estúpidos- susurró Yami, tomando algo de ropa y saliendo de ahí.

-Bakura!- exclamó Marik, arrodillándose al lado del albino.

-Maldito… voy a matarlo- susurró con rabia el Robatumbas, limpiándose con su mano la sangre que caía en ese momento de su labio.

Un sollozo los hizo mirar hacia atrás. Era Yugi, quien estaba abrazándose a sí mismo, llorando en silencio.

-Yami… es mi culpa… todo… snif… es mi… culpa!- sollozó con dolor. No podía creerlo, Yami le había dicho que lo amaba, y él… todo lo que había dicho… Y ahora por su culpa Yami había vuelto a ser como antes.

-Por qué?... Yami… mi Yami… te amo…- susurró una y otra vez.

Había perdido toda esperanza al ver a Yami en ese estado. Jamás iba a volver a ver al joven del que se había enamorado…

Ahora solo tenía a un frío asesino…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Entró a los baños, ganándose las miradas de todos los que estaban ahí.

Sonrió con malicia, al ver a todos los reos mirando la sangre en sus ropas y rostro con sorpresa y temor.

-Los que no quieran ser los siguientes, pueden irse- susurró con burla, riendo divertido al ver cómo todos los hombres salían en estampida del lugar. Ahora tenía todo el espacio para él solo.

Se metió a una de las duchas, quitándose toda prenda que tenía puesta.

Dejó luego que el agua cayera sobre él. Cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo relajándose. Un recuerdo vino a su mente de pronto.

Sonrió, decidiendo ver ese recuerdo…

_**Flashback**_

_Entró a la casa, buscando con la mirada a dos personas en especial. Caminó un poco, mirando cada detalle de la casa en la que había vivido por tantos años._

_Escuchó de pronto un ruido en la cocina y sonrió con maldad al ver a su madre ahí._

_Caminó dentro sin hacer ruido. La mujer le estaba dando la espalda, mirando el agua que estaba hirviendo. Brincó de pronto al sentir dos brazos rodear su cintura._

_-Te extrañé, mamá- susurró una voz a su oído. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al reconocer la voz de su hijo. Se dio la vuelta, mirando esas dos joyas carmesí._

_-…Yami…- dijo aún sin creerlo. Habían pasado algunos años desde la última vez que había visto a su hijo. Sin embargo, sintió miedo en ese momento. La sonrisa del joven frente a ella no le gustaba para nada._

_-Qué pasa mamá, no estás feliz de verme?- preguntó el joven, aparentando estar ofendido._

_-Qué haces aquí?- interrogó._

_-No puedo visitarlos de vez en cuando?-No hubo respuesta esta vez. Sin embargo, esto no pareció importarle al joven, quien llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de su madre._

_-Siempre has tenido una piel tan perfecta… y un rostro tan juvenil- susurró, mirando luego los ojos verdes de la mujer. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre, escondiendo su cara en él._

_-No quieres tener a tu hijo una vez más?- preguntó, dejando un camino de besos en el cuello de la mujer._

_-Yami…-_

_-Siempre te gustó sentirme dentro de ti, lo recuerdas?- interrogó en un susurro. Sus ojos carmesí miraron en ese momento la olla con agua hirviendo, y una sonrisa malévola apareció en sus labios. Extendió su brazo, y tomó la olla, sin hacer ningún ruido._

_Se separó un poco de la mujer, esta vez mirándola con frialdad._

_-Pero nunca te importó el hecho de que yo lo odiaba- le dijo con odio y en un segundo se separó por completo de la mujer, y le echó el agua hirviendo en el rostro._

_Un grito desgarrador salió de la boca de la mujer, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo su rostro quemarse bajo el agua hirviendo._

_-Jaja dile adiós a tu bello rostro… mami- rió divertido el joven, mirando como su madre lloraba y gritaba del dolor. –Shh no grites. No queremos alertar a los vecinos, o si?- preguntó con burla, arrodillándose frente a ella y mirándole el rostro, o lo que quedaba de él. Estaba lleno de heridas, rojas, tal vez demasiado rojas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y era muy seguro que hubiera perdido la vista._

_-Maldito! Eres un demonio!- exclamó la mujer, sin dejar de gritar. Esto pareció enojar al joven, quien sacó un cuchillo de su ropa._

_-Cállate de una vez!- gritó con odio, antes de apuñalar a la mujer. Los gritos cesaron de inmediato y el cuerpo frente a él detuvo su movimiento._

_-La única maldita aquí eres tú- susurró con desprecio el joven. Una exclamación de sorpresa a sus espaldas lo hizo voltearse. Y ahí estaba su padre, mirando con horror la escena frente a él._

_-Hola papá- saludó el joven, poniéndose en pie. El hombre de inmediato salió de ahí. –Jajaja cobarde- susurró mientras lo seguía con toda tranquilidad._

_Lo encontró en la sala, mirando el teléfono con terror._

_-Lo siento, tuve que desconectarlo- le dijo Yami con burla. –Nadie debe interrumpirnos papá-_

_-Yami… no lo hagas- susurró el hombre, dejando ver el miedo en su voz._

_-Hacer qué?- preguntó el joven. –Ahh no, no te preocupes, no vas a terminar como mamá. Para ti he preparado algo mucho mejor- le dijo antes de reír con maldad. –Y ahora… no vas a correr?- preguntó. El hombre de inmediato hizo lo dicho._

_Yami lo siguió, mirando como el hombre corría por su vida. Era la escena más hermosa que había visto._

_El hombre llegó a las escaleras e intentó subirlas, solo para tropezar y caer con fuerza._

_Yami aprovechó esto para sacar el cuchillo y, tomando con fuerza el pie del hombre hizo un profundo corte en la parte superior del talón derecho. Pero no fue todo. Tomó luego el otro pie e hizo lo mismo._

_Dos gritos desgarradores salieron del hombre._

_Yami se levantó._

_-Ahora sí… huye de mí- le dijo. Rió al ver al hombre arrastrándose por las escaleras. Era una vista de verdad patética. La sangre corría por los pies del hombre, cayendo en las escaleras. Con cada movimiento se podían ver los dos agujeros que había en los talones del hombre._

_Yami miró los esfuerzos de su padre por unos minutos. No sabía para qué el hombre intentaba huir, si él ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar._

_De pronto, un pensamiento llegó. Su padre siempre había guardado una pistola._

_-Que patético eres, jamás llegarás a ella- susurró, sintiendo ganas de darle aún más dolor al hombre._

_Subió las escaleras hasta quedar al lado de su padre. Tomó con fuerza la mano del hombre, quien intentó oponer resistencia, pero sin tener ningún resultado. _

_Colocó el cuchillo sobre el brazo del mayor, y ejerció presión. El corte fue aún más profundo que los otros dos. La sangre empezó a salir, sin embargo, dentro de la herida se podía ver algo más, algo blanco. Yami rió complacido al ver el hueso asomarse por la herida. De verdad había hecho un corte profundo._

_Su padre dejaba escapar gritos de dolor. A decir verdad, jamás había escuchado gritos tan desgarradores como esos._

_Soltó el brazo del hombre, quien de nuevo intentó alejarse arrastrándose por el piso._

_Yami, cansado de ver las acciones estúpidas de su padre, se alejó, pero solo por unos minutos, antes de volver, trayendo en sus manos una botella. Regó su contenido por todo el lugar, el olor a gasolina impregnando la casa._

_Iba a quemar sus recuerdos, los iba a dejar que se hicieran cenizas._

_Se acercó a su padre y regó lo que quedaba en la botella sobre él. Sacó luego un fósforo y lo encendió._

_-Yami… detén esto!... po…podemos arreglarlo de otra forma!- exclamó el hombre, mirando con horror las acciones de su hijo. Este se detuvo y miró a su padre._

_-No… no hay otra manera de arreglarlo- le dijo, mirándolo con rencor._

–_Nos vemos en el infierno, padre- susurró con odio. Y dejó caer el fósforo sobre el cuerpo del hombre, le cual de inmediato se prendió en llamas. _

_Se alejó, escuchando complacido los ruegos de su padre._

_Prendió otro fósforo y se acercó a la puerta. La abrió y antes de salir, tiró al piso el objeto._

_Y así la casa se alzó en llamas._

_Lo último que escuchó el joven, fueron los gritos desesperados de su padre._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Abrió sus ojos al terminar de recordar aquel día.

Salió de la ducha y avanzó hasta estar frente al espejo. Se sentía… mal. Sentía una rabia tan grande en su pecho. Ese recuerdo le había traído una sensación tan… no sabía describirla en realidad.

Se puso la ropa, sin dejar de sentir esa rabia. Terminó de cubrir su cuerpo en tan solo segundos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, unas tras de otra. Miró el espejo, notando lo marchitos que se veían sus ojos. La furia volvió a inundarlo. Sin pensarlo alzó su puño y lo soltó contra el espejo con fuerza. El cristal no tuvo más opción que quebrarse en mil pedazos, mientras que su mano ahora estaba sangrando. Pero eso no le importaba.

Quería… necesitaba algo. Pero no sabía qué era. Se sentía… vacío…

-Yami, que pasó!?- escuchó una exclamación. Miró atrás y ahí estaba Yugi. –Voy…voy a traer vendas… ahora regreso!- exclamó el menor con preocupación, saliendo con rapidez del lugar.

Yami no le puso atención. No le interesaba. Se dejó caer, terminando sentado en el piso. Y ahí siguió llorando.

Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor al sentir una gran molestia en su mano, la cual estaba cubierta en sangre.

Recostó su cabeza a la pared y siguió con su llanto.

Qué era lo que necesitaba? Por qué se sentía así? No había matado a alguien horas atrás? No era eso lo que solía hacerlo sentirse bien?

Escuchó unos pasos y levantó la mirada. Era Yugi, quien traía unas pinzas, un paño con agua y unos vendajes.

-Que bueno que Marik tenía esto… sino no sé qué hubiera hecho- le dijo el pequeño, arrodillándose frente a él. No había esperado nunca encontrar a Yami ahí, y menos en esas condiciones.

Toda su culpa y miedo desaparecieron al ver al joven. Lo único que ocupaba su mente ahora eran los deseos de ayudar a Yami con esa horrible herida.

Se arrodilló frente a él, mirando con tristeza las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro del Faraón. Le sorprendía de sobremanera el hecho de que Yami no dejara de llorar aunque él lo estuviera viendo.

Miró la mano del joven y sintió náuseas. Pero no podía dejar que eso se convirtiera en un obstáculo.

La tomó con cuidado. El cuerpo de Yami se movió un poco, pero no dejó escapar ningún ruido.

-Esto te va a doler un poco… pero tengo que limpiar la sangre primero- susurró el chico. Y sin esperar respuesta, puso el paño sobre la mano del joven, quien esta vez dejó escapar un gemido casi inaudible.

-Shh tranquilo- le dijo Yugi, intentando calmarlo. Limpió a como pudo la sangre, teniendo cuidado de no causarle mucho dolor al joven.

Cuando ya la hubo limpiado, tomó las pinzas y comenzó sacar los vidrios que habían quedado incrustados en la piel. Por dicha no eran muchos ni tampoco eran pedazos muy pequeños.

Terminó pronto con esto. Tomó los vendajes y con cuidado envolvió la mano en ellos.

-Tenemos que limpiar esta herida al menos una vez al día… así sanará más rápido- le dijo el pequeño, dándole al joven una pequeña sonrisa.

Yami no dijo nada, simplemente mantuvo alejada su mirada del chico. Aún lloraba y no había dejado de sentir ese vacío.

No lo entendía, que era lo que necesitaba? No era matar… entonces… que demonios era?

… _Amor… _

Más lágrimas cayeron al mirar este pensamiento. No era eso… no podía. Él era un monstruo… no podía amar… verdad?

Nunca había necesitado el cariño de nadie, por qué debía necesitarlo ahora?

Tal vez… lo que necesitaba era matar, pero como lo hacía antes.

Tal vez lo que debía hacer era violar, torturar, y después matar…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: aja… aja… y aja, sip ya… jeje no me hagan caso. BUENO aquí está el capítulo 9. Algo… hmmm traumático creo xD Jeje es que se me ocurrió leerme la historia de Jack el destripador antes de escribir esto… entonces ya se imaginan xD

Jaja y vieran lo que pasó, yo que termino de escribir lo del flashback y que empieza a temblar y bien fuerte jajaja Tremendo susto, es decir yo toda concentrada pensando en un asesinato y tiembla xD

En fin! Ya no los aburro más, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a pesar del largo flashback. Pero era algo necesario.

Gracias por sus reviews!

Sayonara


	10. Chapter 10

Historia de amor desde la cárcel

**Historia de amor desde la cárcel**

**Capítulo 10**

_-¡No! Por favor… ¡se lo ruego! ¡¡Déjeme ir!!- exclamó la mujer. Su edad rondaba los veinte. -¡Ahh!- gritó de dolor al sentir a alguien tomarla fuertemente de sus cabellos negros._

_-Te vas a quedar en silencio, si de verdad aprecias tu vida- susurró una fría voz. La mujer miró con terror al joven quien la tenía aprisionada. Tembló en horror al ver los crueles ojos carmesí._

_-Por favor… no le diré a nadie, lo juro… déjeme ir… por piedad- le dijo. Estaba de verdad aterrada. -¡¡NOO!! Déjeme… ¡¡SUELTEME!!- exclamó de pronto, al sentir a su atacante subirle la falda. Se empezó a mover bruscamente, intentando escapar de las manos del que se convertiría en su violador._

_-¡Quédate quieta!- ordenó el joven, dándole una fuerte cachetada a la mujer, quien se limitó luego a solo sollozar. –Así está mejor- agregó. _

_Separó las piernas de la joven, y sin decir más se introdujo en ella, quien dejó escapar un grito desgarrador al sentir su ser entero ser partido en dos._

_Sollozó fuertemente, sintiendo rabia y odio al joven quien ahora solo dejaba escapar gemidos de placer. Se quedó quieta, rogando en silencio que todo terminara pronto._

_Escuchó luego un prolongado gemido escapar del violador, y sintió cómo sus adentros se llenaban de la semilla del joven._

_-Maldito seas- susurró con verdadero odio y rencor. _

_El joven se acercó a su rostro, besando sus labios. Le sonrió con maldad al separarse._

_-Ya lo soy- le dijo, mostrando luego un objeto en su mano._

_La mujer lo miró terror. Negó luego con la cabeza._

_-No… no por favor… por favor… nooo- suplicó hecha un mar de lágrimas._

_El violador ignoró sus ruegos, trayendo el cuchillo hasta el cuello de la joven._

_-Ninguna de mis víctimas vive para contar la historia- susurró. _

_Y sintiendo solo placer al hacerlo, cortó el cuello de la joven… dándole una muerte casi instantánea…_

Se levantó con rapidez. Miró sus alrededores. Estaba en su celda. Suspiró, trayendo su mano hasta su frente, limpiando las gotas de sudor que en ella había. Miró su mano luego. Tenía varias cicatrices, producidas por aquel día en el cual se le había ocurrido quebrar un espejo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde eso? Un año. 

Y ahora, era el ser más temido en todo el lugar. Había matado ya a varios reos, de la forma más cruel que podía existir. 

Miró de pronto la celda en la que se encontraba, estaba desierta. 

Sí, aún la compartía con Marik, Bakura y… Yugi. Pero desde aquel día del incidente con el espejo, se dejaron de dirigir la palabra. Yugi solo se había acercado a él poco después de eso para ayudarlo con la herida en su mano. Pero tan pronto sanó ésta, el chico se había alejado.

No le interesaba, sin embargo. Era mejor estar solo. Había vuelto a ser un asesino, un monstruo, así que la soledad era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Aún así, todas las noches tenía esos malditos sueños. Eran recuerdos en realidad, pero aún así le atormentaban. No le dejaban encontrar un poco de paz.

Después, estaba el asunto de las drogas. Se había dispuesto a dejarlas al fin, hacía un mes. En algunos momentos la tentación de consumirlas lo embargaba, pero no se había dejado llevar por eso.

Aunque bueno, esa pequeña victoria que estaba obteniendo no parecía importarle a nadie.

Y por último, había un pensamiento que lo molestaba. Intentaba ignorarlo, pero a veces se le hacía muy difícil. No le encontraba el sentido a la vida. No tenía sueños ni ilusiones. A nadie le interesaba ya lo que pasara con él.

Y por eso, varias veces había pensado en el suicidio. Si, la salida fácil. Pero por momentos, la más lógica. Es decir, su vida no valía nada, ni para él ni para nadie. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo? ¿Para matar? No, no era una razón suficiente.

El asesinar ya no lo llenaba como antes, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. El ver sangre correr ya no era el mismo placer. No sabía por qué.

Así que… ya no había razón, ¿cierto? Era tonto que siguiera ahí.

Sin siquiera notarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

Sollozó en silencio. Su viejo estilo de vida ya no lo hacía sentirse bien.

Ya nada tenía sentido. Nada estaba bien.

Y por eso, muy dentro de él, existía un pensamiento. Uno muy pequeño quizás, pero importante.

En su corazón... quería cambiar…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-¿Seguro que quieres quedarte solo?- preguntó el Cuidatumbas, mirando a Tenshi. Estaban en los baños, y el menor había optado por quedarse en la ducha más tiempo.

-Seguro, no te preocupes- le dijo Yugi, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Bueno, si eso quieres. Iré a buscar al Robatumbas entonces- habló el moreno. Yugi asintió, mirando luego a Marik salir del lugar.

Se metió entonces a la ducha, y dejó que el agua cayera sobre él. Y solo entonces, dejó sus lágrimas libres.

Lloró, sintiendo varias emociones inundarlo. Inseguridad, tristeza, soledad, y muchas otras.

Extrañaba de sobremanera a su abuelo y a sus amigos. Desde que llegó a ese lugar, no había recibido noticia de ellos. Sabía muy bien que las visitas estaban prohibidas a las personas que estaban en la zona de máxima seguridad. Y eso era lo que lo entristecía aún más; el hecho de que él no debía estar ahí.

Y luego, estaba Yami. Sus sollozos aumentaron. Aún lo amaba, pero ambos se habían distanciado. Y el miedo aún seguía ahí. Sabía que las misteriosas muertes de los reos habían sido causadas por el Faraón, y eso de verdad le aterraba. Considerando las condiciones en las que habían encontrado los cadáveres. 

Negó con la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso. Y no quería perder la esperanza en Yami. Sabía que el joven podía cambiar, pero… con cada día que pasaba, esa esperanza iba disminuyendo. El Faraón siempre se mostraba frío y distante. Nunca hablaba, siquiera.

Eso lo desesperaba. Quería volver a acercarse a Yami, pero no sentía la confianza suficiente.

Suspiró, en su mente buscando otro tema. Su cumpleaños sería dentro de una semana. Sería el segundo que pasaría sin sus amigos. El anterior, nadie le había dicho nada, ni una pequeña felicitación. Claro, que no la había esperado, después de todo ahí nadie sabía cuando era su cumpleaños.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a alguien entrar al lugar. No le dio importancia. El baño no era suyo después de todo.

De pronto, sintió como alguien lo agarraba con violencia. Iba a gritar, pero una mano en su boca no se lo permitió. El terror se hizo paso en él. ¿Qué iban a hacerle? ¿Quién estaba a sus espaldas? 

-Por fin, voy a poder hacerte mío- escuchó un susurro en su oído. Empezó a temblar. No reconoció la voz, pero por su tono podía descifrar que estaba en problemas.

Intentó forcejear entonces, logrando solo que el hombre a sus espaldas lo lanzara contra la pared. Gritó de dolor al sentir el impacto. Cayó al suelo luego.

Intentó forcejear nuevamente al sentir al hombre sentarse sobre sus piernas. Pero lo único que recibió fue un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-¡Quédate quieto!- exclamó el reo. Yugi lo miró entonces. Era un hombre grande, musculoso. Su cabello era castaño al igual que sus ojos.

Sin poder hacer nada más, lloró en silencio.

Sintió asco de inmediato al sentir al hombre tocando sus partes íntimas. Y lo supo entonces, de ésta no iba a escapar. Yami no iba a venir a ayudarlo esta vez.

-"Ayuda… por favor… ¡Yami ayúdame!"- exclamó en su mente.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Caminaba por los largos pasillos sin un rumbo fijo. Había salido de su celda minutos atrás. No había podido seguir durmiendo, lo recuerdos de inmediato lo inundaban.

Parecía que no importaba lo que hiciera, no podría tener algo de paz.

Se detuvo de pronto, al escuchar unos sollozos.

Miró hacia la puerta que daba a los baños. El sonido parecía venir de ahí. Pero luego se alzó de hombros. No era nada de su incumbencia. De seguro algunos reos disfrutando una buena sesión de sexo.

Iba a irse, pero una exclamación lo hizo detenerse.

-Por favor, ¡basta!- Abrió sus ojos en impresión al reconocer la voz. Era… ¡era Yugi!

Sin siquiera ser conciente, la preocupación lo invadió. Entró con rapidez al lugar. 

Y se quedó congelado al ver la escena frente a él. Un reo estaba encima de Yugi, mientras que el chico solo sollozaba impotente. La rabia lo inundó. Nadie podía tocar al menor, absolutamente nadie.

-¡Qué pasa aquí!- exclamó con enojo. El reo de inmediato se levantó, mientras que el chico en el piso solo se abrazó a él mismo. 

-Faraón…- susurró el hombre. Sin ser notado por Yami, el reo llevó una mano a su espalda. Sonrió con malicia. –Solo me estaba divirtiendo con el mocoso- le dijo. Yami apretó sus puños. Ese maldito se atrevía a burlarse de él.

Corrió hacia el hombre. 

Yugi miró entonces la escena. Sus ojos de inmediato se centraron en el objeto que el reo escondía a tras su espalda. Vio a Yami acercarse, y el terror lo inundó.

-¡No Yami, no te acerques!- le gritó. Pero ya era tarde.

El reo mostró el cuchillo. Y con él… apuñaló al joven en el estómago. Una exclamación de dolor salió de inmediato del Faraón.

El reo se separó del joven. Yugi se quedó congelado al ver cómo la sangre salía en grandes cantidades. Miró a Yami, quien a pesar de todo solo veía al reo con odio.

-Pagarás por eso- susurró. Llevó sus manos a su estómago y tomó el cuchillo, el cual aún estaba clavado ahí.

Ejerció fuerza, gritando de dolor en el proceso. Y así sacó el arma. Sonrió con burla al ver el terror en el rostro del hombre.

-Despídete de tu vida- habló. Y en solo segundos se acercó al hombre, a quien le fue inútil defenderse contra el arma, la cual quedó incrustada en su pecho.

Cayó entonces de rodillas, antes de caer por completo al suelo, su cuerpo al parecer sin vida.

Yami se quedó de pie, pero solo por unos segundos antes de caer pesadamente al piso, sintiendo la consciencia abandonarle.

Yugi se acercó al Faraón. Las lágrimas caían de su rostro como dos fuentes de agua.

-¿Ya… Yami?- preguntó con temor. Suspiró en alivio al ver los ojos carmesí del joven mirarlo. –Es… es mi culpa- susurró. Alzó un poco el cuerpo del Faraón, ganándose un quejido por parte de éste. La sangre empezó a caer en su cuerpo, pero su preocupación era otra.

-No debiste hacer eso… mejor… mejor hubieras dejado que… snif- intentó decir. Yami lo miró con debilidad, sus ojos ahora entrecerrados. Estaba a punto de desmayarse. Sonrió ligeramente.

-No podía dejar que… te hicieran daño… mi Tenshi- susurró. Y ya no pudo más, sus ojos se cerraron, y perdió la consciencia.

Yugi miró esto con terror. Sacudió un poco el cuerpo del Faraón.

-Ya… Yami… ¡Yami no te duermas! ¡Despierta! ¡Te necesito!- Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo del joven. -¡Ayuda, por favor, alguien!- exclamó.

Sollozó fuertemente. No podía perderlo, no a su Yami. ¡Lo amaba!

-¡Por favor, ayuda!- 

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: y ahí lo dejo u.u Fue una verdadera inspiración de momento xD Jaja me encanta tener la vida de Yamito en mis manos!! nOn

En fin, ¡gracias por sus reviews!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

Historia de amor desde la cárcel

**Historia de amor desde la cárcel**

**Capítulo 11**

-Yugi, ¡cálmate! No vas a lograr nada si sigues así- le dijo con preocupación el Cuidatumbas, tomando al chico por los hombros, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

El aludido solo sollozó aún más. La angustia de verdad lo estaba matando lentamente. Su cuerpo temblaba bruscamente y los llantos escapaban de su boca en desesperados gemidos.

Yami estaba en la enfermería desde hacía algunas horas, pero a ninguno de ellos les era permitido estar ahí. Así que ahora estaban en su celda. No recibirían noticias. La única forma de saber si Yami estaba bien era días después, cuando el Faraón volviera. Y si no volvía… 

-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Necesito saber cómo está Yami!- exclamó. Se dejó caer de rodillas, llevando su rostro al piso. -¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Nunca debí quedarme solo!- gritó.

Marik se alejó entonces. Su mano estaba en su frente, era demasiada angustia, y los gritos de Yugi no le ayudaban mucho. Con furia, golpeó con su puño la pared. Se quedó ahí luego. Intentaba mantener la calma, pero ya se le hacía demasiado difícil.

Rogaba en silencio que Yami estuviera bien. Sí, el joven había sido su amigo por mucho tiempo, pero sobretodo, el Faraón ahora significaba demasiado para Yugi. Si algo le pasaba, no sabía de qué sería capaz el chico.

Tan perdido estaba en su preocupación que no notó la llegada de Bakura.

El albino miró la muy miserable escena frente a él. Yugi en el suelo, quedándose sin voz de tanto gritar. Marik haciendo nada contra una pared. Suspiró, al menos traía una buena noticia.

-Tenshi- llamó al chico. Rodó los ojos al no recibir respuesta. Que niño tan dramático. –Levántate, ya convencí a un guardia de que te dejara estar con el Faraón- anunció.

Y esas palabras fueron mágicas. Yugi de inmediato terminó con su llanto y alzó la mirada, observando al Robatumbas con incredulidad. 

-¿Enserio? ¿Puedo ir con mi Yami?- preguntó con sorpresa, esperando no haber escuchado mal. El albino asintió.

-¡Que esperas! ¡Vamos!- le dijo. El menor se puso en pie, en su rostro dibujándose un rayo de felicidad. Aunque la preocupación aún estaba presente. -¿Vienes?- Miró a Bakura, y se dio cuenta que sus últimas palabras habían sido dirigidas a Marik.

El moreno negó, la calma volviendo un poco.

Y así, sin decir más, el albino salió de la celda, con Yugi caminando a sus espaldas.

Ambos recorrieron los pasillos. Yugi estaba un poco más calmado. Si lo iban a dejar ver a Yami, era porque éste estaba bien, ¿verdad?

Sonrió. Sí, tenía que estar bien. 

Recordó entonces cómo el Faraón lo había llamado antes de caer inconsciente, 'su Tenshi', su ángel. ¿Habría sido verdad? ¿O Yami simplemente había estado confundido?

Tal vez… aún lo amaba. Sí, tal vez Yami no se había deshecho de esos sentimientos.

Le había dicho que lo amaba, un año atrás. De verdad se lo había confesado. 

Pero pronto, la tristeza lo inundó. Él lo había arruinado. Si hubiera aceptado esos sentimientos, ambos estarían juntos en ese momento.

Aún así, no pensaba rendirse. Iba a conquistar el corazón de Yami nuevamente, estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Alzó de pronto la mirada al ver a Bakura detenerse. Estaban en la salida de esa zona.

Un guardia los esperaba.

Bakura miró entonces a Yugi.

-¿Ves ese pasillo de allá?- le preguntó. Yugi miró al frente. Asintió luego al ver el lugar al que el albino se refería. –Es la tercera puerta a la derecha- agregó.

-Gracias Bakura- habló Yugi. El albino lo miró con molestia.

-Es Robatumbas para ti, niño- le dijo. Yugi sonrió ligeramente al ver al joven mirar al guardia de reojo.

-Claro- fue todo lo que dijo.

Y así, se alejó del lugar, esperando encontrar a Yami pronto.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. No se detenían, al contrario, con cada segundo aumentaban, manchando la suave piel de sus mejillas._

_Miró su habitación. Era un lugar frío, solitario. Estaba hecho un desorden. Su ropa, y la de sus padres estaban regadas por todos lados. Al parecer a ambos les era una molestia recoger la ropa que se habían quitado antes de divertirse con su hijo._

_Las paredes estaban manchadas con algo blanco. Su cama era la misma historia. _

_Ya no podía soportarlo, era demasiado para él. El dolor era mucho. Y esa pregunta que no abandonaba su mente era la que más le atormentaba._

_Esa pregunta era un sola; ¿por qué?_

_¿Por qué le sucedía esto? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida normal? ¿Por qué tenía que soportar todos esos abusos? ¿Por qué no se atrevía a pedir ayuda? ¿Por qué tenía una pistola en su mano?_

_Bajó la mirada. Ahí estaba el arma, descansando pacientemente en su mano, esperando el momento para disparar su bala._

_Sollozó. No quería seguir viviendo esa realidad. No le gustaba._

_No quería morir, sin embargo. Pero nada de lo hiciera parecía mejorarle su vida._

_Así que se había resignado, ese niño de apenas 12 años ya no apreciaba la vida. No la quería tener más._

_Alzó su mano, la cual temblaba. Puso entonces la pistola contra su cabeza._

_No quería hacerlo, de verdad. _

_No quería morir… solo quería vivir otra realidad…_

_Saltó de pronto al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Miró con terror a su madre, la cual lo veía con sorpresa._

_-Yami… Yami deja esa pistola- susurró la mujer. _

_-¡No te acerques!- exclamó el niño, al mirar a su madre caminando hacia él._

_-Hijo, por favor… po… podemos arreglarlo de otra forma. Baja esa pistola mi niño- le dijo. El pequeño negó._

_-Noo… snif… ya… ya… ¡ya no puedo! Me duele… ¡me duele mucho lo que ustedes me hacen!- afirmó. La mujer entonces empezó a derramar lágrimas._

_-Hijo… perdóname… dios, hijo ¡perdóname!- exclamó. El niño la miró. Su madre parecía estar arrepentida. –Ven, ven con mamá, mi niño- le dijo, abriendo sus brazos._

_De inmediato, la pistola cayó al suelo. El pequeño sollozó. ¿Iba a cambiar por fin su realidad?_

_Se levantó y corrió hacia su madre, abrazándola fuertemente. Jamás pensó que volvería a sentir tal muestra de afecto._

_Escuchó un sonido y levantó la mirada. Su padre había llegado al lugar._

_De pronto, un fuerte golpe lo hizo caer al suelo. Miró con sorpresa a su madre, la cual ahora lo miraba con odio. La mujer luego observó a su esposo, quien se veía confundido._

_-Lo encontré con una pistola en la cabeza- anunció. Los ojos del hombre de inmediato se inundaron de furia. El pequeño tembló._

_-Papá… lo siento…- intentó decir, solo para terminar gritando al sentir una patada golpear su estómago. Gimió en dolor al sentir al hombre tomarlo de los cabellos._

_-Eso estuvo muy mal. Tendré que castigarte- Negó con su cabeza al escuchar esto. No más dolor, no más._

_-Por favor, ¡NO!- exclamó con terror al sentir sus ropas ser quitadas rápidamente._

_Se limitó a sollozar luego, sintiendo algo grande entrar en él. Sus sollozos se mezclaron con gemidos de dolor. Miró al frente, encontrándose con los pies de alguien. Alzó la mirada, y miró con tristeza a su madre. Por un momento le había creído, por un momento había pensado que todo iba a estar bien._

_-"¿Por qué?"- se preguntó._

Abrió sus ojos, mirando sus alrededores con temor. Suspiró. Solo había sido otra de sus pesadillas.

Intentó levantarse, solo para dejar escapar una exclamación de dolor. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Miró su pecho, notando al fin el vendaje que cubría su estómago. Recordó entonces qué había sucedido. Lo habían herido, y se había desmayado luego.

Y al parecer, ahora estaba en la enfermería.

Intentó calmar su respiración. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar todo eso?

Apretó sus puños, en esa ocasión tenía solo doce años… doce años y ya despreciaba la vida. La tristeza lo inundó. Lo recuerdos vinieron. Todos sus miedos y sus dudas de niño lo invadieron.

No recordaba un solo momento en su vida en donde de verdad se hubiera sentido feliz 

_-¿Por qué mis padres no me quieren?-_

_-Anda, ¡tómalo! Te aseguro que el mocoso es excelente-_

_-¿Por qué no tengo derecho a sonreír?-_

_-¡No sé a qué horas me casé contigo! ¡Eres un estorbo!-_

_-Mamá, papá… no peleen-_

_-Son unas pastillas que te quitarán la tristeza-_

_-¡Maldito asesino! ¡Violador! ¡Eres un monstruo!-_

_-¡Por favor, déjeme ir! ¡Tenga piedad!-_

_-El jurado encuentra a Yami Atemu culpable de homicidio. Sin embargo, al no haber suficientes pruebas, se le condena a solo diez años de cárcel-_

Dejó las lágrimas caer. Ya no podía más. Eran demasiados recuerdos. Apretó con sus manos las sábanas y siguió sollozando. Nada de lo que hiciera lo hacía sentir bien.

Había un vacío que no se quería llenar con nada. Sentía que algo le faltaba, pero, ¿qué era?

-Yami- alzó la mirada al escuchar su nombre. Miró con sus ojos llorosos a Yugi. No había notado la presencia del chico. Pero no dejó de llorar. Se sentía mal. No podía evitarlo.

El menor se sentó en la cama, mirando con tristeza a Yami. Estaba feliz de que el Faraón estuviera bien, pero verlo en ese estado le dolía. 

-Ven, Yami- le dijo. Esperaba que el Faraón negara de inmediato, pero miró sorprendido cómo el joven se acercaba a él, ignorando el dolor en su estómago. Sonrió ligeramente al ver a Yami colocar su cabeza en sus piernas.

En un esfuerzo por calmar un poco al joven, acarició el cabello de éste.

-Tranquilo- susurró. Escuchó con tristeza los pequeños sollozos, los cuales habían disminuido. Pero en realidad no podía hacer mucho. Al menos ahora se había vuelto a acercar a Yami. No podía creer que por un largo año hubiera soportado estar tan distanciado de él.

Salió sus pensamientos al ver a Yami moverse ligeramente, levantando luego la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron.

-Tu cumpleaños es en una semana, ¿verdad?- preguntó de pronto Yami. Yugi lo miró confundido por unos segundos, pero luego asintió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- interrogó. No había esperado esa pregunta.

-Te escuché murmurar algo sobre eso hace unos días- contestó el Faraón. –¿Extrañas a tu familia?- Yugi suspiró. Ese era un tema algo doloroso para él. Pero bueno, al menos Yami le estaba hablando. Era un bueno comienzo.

-Sí, no he visto a mi abuelo desde que llegué aquí. Ni a mis amigos… los extraño mucho. Deben estar preocupados por mí- afirmó.

-¿Abuelo? ¿Y tus padres?- Hubo silencio durante unos segundos. Yugi estaba algo confundido. Yami nunca había mostrado interés por su vida. Y ahora le estaba haciendo las mil y un preguntas. Aunque tal vez… solo quería olvidarse de lo que sea que lo estuviera atormentando. Sonrió, si esa era la razón, estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

-Murieron hace unos años en un accidente. Desde entonces vivo con mi abuelo. Él y mis amigos son mi familia- habló.

-Ya veo…-

-Puedo hablarte de ellos si quieres- ofreció Yugi. Su objetivo era que el Faraón dejara de pensar en lo que lo había dejado llorando. Sonrió nuevamente al ver un pequeño asentimiento.

-A ver… empecemos por Joey, es mi mejor amigo. ¿Puedes creer que antes era uno de los que se pasaban molestándome en el colegio?- preguntó, riendo un poco. Yami mostró una sonrisa apenas visible. –Pero luego, lo ayudé en una ocasión y así nos empezamos a hacer buenos amigos. Después está Tea, es mi amiga de la infancia; muy buena para dar consejos. También está Ryou, es algo tímido, pero…- se detuvo al sentir el cuerpo del Faraón tensarse.

-¿Yami, estás bien?- preguntó. 

-Estoy algo cansado- mintió el joven. La verdad, la sola mención de ese último nombre, le habría traído malos recuerdos.

-Es mejor que descanses entonces- le dijo Yugi. De nuevo acarició el cabello del Faraón. Sonrió. No podía creer que estuviera tan cerca del joven. Lo miró, de verdad lo amaba, no podía negarlo. Era el ser más hermoso que había conocido.

Sintió algo de dolor en su corazón al pensar en ese sentimiento. Al parecer, lo amaba tanto que hasta le dolía. 

Siguió acariciando el cabello del joven, hasta que éste al fin se quedó dormido, descansando despreocupadamente por primera vez en un año. 

Al parecer, cuando estaba cerca de Yugi, las pesadillas no lo inundaban.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: por todos los dioses!! ¿¡Que estoy haciendo aquí!? Debería estar estudiando T.T jeje ¿que creen? Me dio la inspiración de nuevo O.o Y por eso no he podido empezar a estudiar ¬¬ ¡¡Y la próxima semana tengo exámenes de práctica!! ToT

Así que como pueden ver ando algo apresurada. ¡Y por eso me voy ya! xD

¡¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!! nOn

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

¡Ja ne!

(¡¡ESTUDIAR ESTUDIAR ESTUDIAR!! Ò.Ó)


End file.
